Mother's Little Helper
by SadPanda13
Summary: Little vignette's about Maribel and Santana. Each chapter is a little one shot. Contains mother / daughter discipline scenes. It contains spanking of a minor, if you don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Takes place around The Substitute when Rachel takes over Glee when Will is sick and Santana attacks her. The timeline is my own.**_

_**RATED M**_

Maribel Lopez was furious. She stalked down the halls of McKinley High as her expensive high heels clicked a staccato rhythm. "I have warned that girl so many times about her temper, I have had enough." The pretty petite Latina woman sighed to herself, "Her father has always spoiled her!" This time she knew what she had to do.

She walked into Principal Figgins' office and was met by a glaring Sue Sylvester and a seriously guilty looking daughter. Narrowing her eyes at Santana, she watched as the girl sunk further down in her seat and she was glad at least she could still intimidate the young girl.

The tall blonde cheerleading coach, who quite frankly Maribel had absolutely no use for, turned to speak to the older brunette but the mother put her hand up to stop her before she started, "Coach Sylvester, I appreciate you looking out for Santana's interests in all this but I'm her mother and I've got it handled." The coach was trapped and she knew it, she had to leave the office. Maribel watched her go gladly.

Maribel turned with her hands on her hips and quickly asked her daughter in Spanish if she had done what she was accused of. The teen looked down at her knees and rubbed her hands over them. That was all the answer the mother needed, she understood her daughter's mannerisms and saw right away that she was indeed guilty.

She turned to the Principal, another person she had absolutely no use for. She was not stupid, the older Latina had heard rumors of what went on at McKinley High and how Sue was behind the bullying and how Figgins turned a blind eye to it all. It disgusted her and the fact that she had just recently found out her child was one of the perpetrators absolutely horrified her. She was a decent loving mother and wife and her child's temper had always upset her but understood it was part of her personality but she had thought she was getting better at controlling it.

"What is the punishment from the school Principal Figgins?" She asked directly getting a blank stare in reply.

"You are not going to argue that she was provoked or was just defending herself as Coach Sylvester just told me?" He was nearly stuttering, he didn't want to provoke Sue if at all possible and having her co-head cheerleader suspended was going to cause Sue to make his life even more miserable and he wanted to avoid it.

"Mrs. Lopez, while we here at McKinley High have a zero tolerance policy regarding fighting I have met Rachel Berry privately and well, I hate to say it as an educator, she can be very annoying."

Maribel looked at him like you might look at an insect and he adjusted his collar and felt very warm all of a sudden, "I think a two day suspension will be sufficient. As I explained in the last letter I sent home regarding this….."

The older woman frowned deeply as she interrupted the man, "What letter? I never received a letter?" She glanced at her daughter quickly and saw Santana looked like she was going to be sick, "Do you have a copy of this letter handy?"

Santana started to squirm in her seat, "Oh my god, I am so screwed. Please don't have a copy; please don't have a copy…."

"I'll just pull it from her file." He moved to get up but Maribel Lopez stopped him, "That won't be necessary, but thank you and yes I believe two days will be sufficient." She walked over to her daughter and grabbed her by the upper arm gently but firmly, "Mija, we need to go now."

Santana tried to disengage her arm from her mother's grasp, she didn't need to be marched out of McKinley High being led by her parent like a naughty little girl, it was embarrassing but her mother was having none of it. She knew it was embarrassing her proud daughter and thought perhaps that was exactly what she needed.

The teen prayed no one would see her but just as they turned the corner to head outside, she saw Quinn leaning up against her locker with Brittany and off to the side; Finn and Rachel. She tried one more time to get free of her mother but the older woman just held on tighter. Santana felt her face get hot as she saw the knowing smirk on Q's face. She had been sleeping over once when Santana was 10 and got spanked. She knew the look on Maribel's face and knew what Santana would face when she got home. Brittany just looked at her sympathetically, she knew as well. Finn just glared at her and stupid Berry just looked like a wounded deer.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The ride home was in total silence and that worried Santana more than a lecture or yelling. It meant her mother was very angry and trying to calm down. That meant she was in huge trouble.

Santana was furious, this was all stupid Berry's fault with all her self-centered, self-righteous bullshit; me, me, me. She really hated the girl sometimes, even if she could sing. She unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car as soon as her mother parked. Slamming the car door, she went into the house and was about to head up the stairs but was stopped by her mother's steely voice, "Where do you think you are going young lady? I'll see you in the kitchen now."

The teen felt an electric twinge of panic, it had been a few months since she had been spanked but every time it took place in the kitchen, over her mother's knee with her old faithful wooden spoon or her awful hairbrush. She turned with her big brown eyes wide, "Mamí?"

"I'm sorry Santana but I have talked about your temper until I am blue in the face and I have discussed your bullying behaviors at school as well and I can see that words are having absolutely no effect on you."

Maribel walked into the kitchen ahead of her daughter and started to rummage through her drawer. She knew what she was looking for, she called it Mother's little helper and her daughter hated and feared it. Finding the hated implement, she set it on the kitchen table and turned to face her pale daughter.

"So Santana, what do you have to say about your abysmal behavior today?"

The Latina teen was panicking and that was never a good thing for her self-control, "You don't understand Mamí what Rachel Berry is like, she is a completely selfish, self-centered little bitch. She tried to totally take over the whole fucking Glee club today, she actually wrote ME on the board as who got to get all the solo's." She stopped dead when she saw the look on her mother's face and realized what had come out of her mouth. Her mother didn't even let her father swear in the house and she had never heard a curse word come out of her Mamí 's either. She was dead, totally dead.

The woman sighed, "I can see that I have not been paying enough attention to what is going in your life, and I am sorry Mija, I have failed you but that will stop today." She grabbed her daughter by the arm and led her to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, wet it and put a few drops of dish soap on it.

Santana realized what was going to happen and started to pull away and beg, "I'm sorry Mamí, I just was upset, I won't swear anymore, not that awful soap, please!"

Calmly her mother said, "Open your mouth mija." Santana clamped her jaws shut, she didn't want to defy her mother but she couldn't bring herself to open her mouth. Maribel reached up casually and clamped her fingers over her daughter's nose blocking her flow of air. The teen opened her mouth to breath and the woman grabbed her tongue and ran the paper towel all over her tongue. A bunch of soap suds appeared and Santana was trying not to retch it was so awful.

"I will not have that language in my home and not coming from the mouth of one of the most beautiful young ladies I have ever seen. Now about this letter I got and I'm assuming I signed?"

"Agh Mamí please may I rinse?"

"No you may not young lady, about the letter?"

"It was no big deal, honest?" She was trying not to throw up.

"First cursing and now you are lying to my face. I am so disappointed." She reached up and re-soaped the teen's tongue and then inside her mouth until tears ran down the beautiful tan cheeks of her daughter, "the letter Santana?"

"It was a warning that if I threatened Rachel again I would be suspended." She cried, "please Mamí may I rinse now?"

Her mother turned and filled a cup halfway with warm water and handed it to her, "One time only."

Santana tried to get as much water into her mouth without gagging as possible. It only made it worse, the warmth of the water made the soap bubble more and trying to swish it around made more bubbles.

Maribel turned and pulled out the kitchen chair and moved it into the middle of the floor. She sat down and pulled her daughter over her lap. As soon as the teen hit her mother's toned thighs, the air rushed out of her mouth. She was looking at the floor trying to remember the last time she had been in this position. It was humiliating beyond belief.

"Santana, why are you being spanked today?" Maribel said in her firm no-nonsense tone. Evidently Santana didn't answer quickly enough because she felt a firm slap hit her upper thighs, bare just below her flimsy Cheerios skirt.

She jumped in alarm; "I verbally and physically attacked Rachel in the choir room after I've been warned about bullying. I also have been warned about fighting ever again and losing my temper."

"This had better never happen again mija, I'm very disappointed." She started to hand spank her daughter over her uniform. The woman had an iron hand and Santana knew she was in for quite a session. Her Mamí didn't spank often but when she did, it was for a serious offense and it was a serious spanking she would feel for days.

She was hitting her backside in a steady rhythm, alternating sides until she could feel the heat through her uniform. Maribel grasped the spanks and her panties with her fingers and pulled them quickly down to below her daughter's knees.

" Mamí? No please not bare!" Santana quickly threw both hands back to cover her vulnerable backside. "Please let me keep my panties on Mamí, I am sorry I won't lose my temper again."

Maribel simply grasped her hands and pulled them up to the middle of her back and held them in position. She leaned over and grabbed the wooden spoon and started to apply medium hard spanks. The loud crack of wood on bare flesh echoed around the kitchen as did the wails of the teen. Her mother was a tiny woman but stronger than she looked and she was not playing around. She had a point to make and she let her hand and the spoon make it for her. The teen was gasping for air and wriggling around her lap trying to escape the punishing spoon, " Mamí I'm sorry." The older woman grasped her daughter more firmly around the waist and looped her leg over her teenage daughter's kicking legs. She didn't wish to be kicked by flying cheerleader legs.

She upped both the tempo and the strength of the spanks until her daughter was a sobbing incoherent mess over her knees. Maribel knew Santana was reaching her limit.

She stopped and said, "Five more mija and I would like you to answer my questions?"

Pulling the spoon back over her shoulder, she swung it very hard and it cracked loudly causing Santana to jump and cry out, "Are you ever going to curse in my presence again young lady?"

"No Mamí, I won't ever swear again." She sobbed.

Another loud crack, "Are you ever going to bully another student not lucky enough to be as popular and as beautiful as you are?"

"Oh oh oh oh no no no Mamí please no more but no I won't bully anyone ever ever I promise."

"Are you ever going to hide another letter from school and forge my name to it?"

She said loudly over the loud crack of the spoon on her already beet red backside.

Crying and squirming she was trying to catch her breath to answer. This was not the worse spanking she had ever had and certainly had far worse pain at Cheerio's practice but she was so embarrassed and upset to have disappointed her mother and forced her into treating her like a small child that she was more upset that normal.

"I'm so sorry Mamí, I was awful and I'm so sorry I embarrassed you and acted so badly. I'll do better Mamí I promise, I'm sorry, so sorry." She cried like a little girl over her mother's knees.

Maribel delivered the last two spanks and not as hard as the previous three, she could see her little girl was truly sorry and had truly learned her lesson. She swallowed her own tears and rubbed the sobbing girl's back gently whispering comforting words in Spanish to her.

After Santana had started to calm down, she helped her up, "Come Mija, you need half an hour in the corner. I want you to truly think about why you were punished today, why I chose spanking as the punishment and how you can fix this."

Santana stood and wiped her face with her hands and sniffled loudly, "My panties Mamí?" She wasn't sure if she needed to stand bare in the corner like she had to when she was a little girl.

"You may put your panties back on sweetheart." She said gently. Maribel understood her daughter's pride had already been seriously wounded today.

The teen stood quietly in the corner with a million thoughts running through her head as she longed to rub away the pain. That was definitely not allowed and a one way ticket back over her mother's knee. She knew what was expected of her and she accepted her corner time as meekly as Santana Lopez was capable of.

Maribel sat in the chair timing her daughter and watching in amusement as she could see all the thoughts running through Santana's head, she had always been transparent even as a little girl, "time is up mija! Come here." She said gently.

The teen shuffled over longing to be held and reassured of her mother's love. She was not disappointed. Maribel's love and pride for her child couldn't be contained for long.

"How are you going to make this right mija?" She asked gently.

"I'm going to start a club at school to protect students against bully's and I'm going to apologize to Rachel. I think if I spend the next few days looking for a song that says I'm sorry, I might sing it to her, she gets all emotional when you sing to her." She said softly looking at the floor.

Her mother cupped her hand under her child's chin and lifted it so that she was looking into her matching brown eyes, "I think that anti-bullying club is admirable and I'm proud of you for thinking of it and the song is a wonderful idea. I love you mija and I always will but I will tan your backside until I am too old to lift that spoon if I think you are stepping out if line. Do you understand me little girl?"

" Mamí, I'm not a little girl." The teenager rolled her red and swollen eyes.

"You will always be my little girl, and don't ever forget it." She leaned over and smoothed her dark hair off her forehead and kissed her gently, "this club what are you going to call it?"

"I thought I'd call it the Bully Whips!" She smirked.

Now it was her mother's turn to roll her eyes, "Go to your room, I'll call you when dinner's ready. I love you mija!"

"I love you too Mamí."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Takes place when Santana is 10 years old. Alluded to in chapter 1; Quinn and Brittany are over the Lopez house for a sleepover.**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Santana was thrilled to be having Quinn and Brittany over for a sleepover. The two blondes from junior cheer camp had become her very best friends. She had slept over both their houses and really wanted to have them over. The Pierce house was small and cozy and Brittany's parents were really nice. The Fabray house was bigger and was decorated nice, but she didn't like Quinn's parents at all. Her Papí was a surgeon and they had a big house with an in-ground pool in the back yard and fancy furniture and she couldn't wait to show off to her friends. She really wanted them to see how rich they were. She even had a big TV on her bedroom wall and even Quinn Fabray didn't have that.

Her Mamí was very beautiful and wore very nice clothes and always smelled so nice. She used to be a nurse until she married her Papí and had Santana and then she stayed home. Santana loved her Mamí and Papí but she could get away with murder with her Papí, but she knew better than to push Maribel Lopez too far. She would only put up with so much nonsense before you wound up over her lap. The young Latina wondered if any of her other friends got spankings but she was too embarrassed to ask them so she left it unanswered. She didn't know how to talk about how awful they were and embarrassing but how much better she felt after.

Santana had been at her Tia Magdalena's house with her Mamí earlier in the day, and had stolen a pack of cigarettes from her older cousin Carmen whom she worshiped. She couldn't wait to show off to Quinn and Brittany how grown up and cool she really was. This sleepover was going to be epic.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Both of her blonde friends had arrived and had changed into swimsuits and were currently splashing around the pool having a great time. Santana was so happy to have friends over. She was too young to put a word to loneliness but as the only child of two professional parents she had longed for friends. It was hard for Santana to open up though and when she met the two blondes two summers ago at cheerleading camp, she had met friends who were like her. They were beautiful and talented at gymnastics and sports and especially at cheerleading. Quinn's older sister was an infamous Cheerio in high school and would walk down the street in that red outfit and it seemed like the whole world stopped and paid attention to her. That was what Quinn and Santana wanted too, Brittany just wanted to be with Quinn and Santana so she went along.

Maribel was watching out the kitchen window at her daughter and her friends and smiled, she liked both blonde girls, they were just the kind of friends that Santana needed. She threw together some homemade lemonade and took it out to the girls on a pretty glass and silver tray. All of the girls jumped out of the pool and grabbed the beverage greedily. Swimming was hard and hot work.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Lopez that was very delicious." Quinn said very politely and very seriously.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. L it was awesome." The tall blonde said sweetly.

Maribel loved both girls like her own, she worried about Quinn a little, she seemed so serious for someone so young. The woman vowed to keep an eye on her. Brittany was just like a ray of sunshine in all their lives and Maribel was especially glad she was in Santana's life. She made the other two serious girls laugh and lighten up.

The Latina mother was beautiful and exotic looking to the blonde girls who both had blonde, blue eyed mothers. Maribel had caramel colored skin with dark coffee colored eyes, eyes her daughter inherited. She was fit and toned and worked out religiously and was incredibly beautiful. Her long jet black hair hung down over her shoulders and she had on a pair of designer sunglasses. Most kids would be humiliated to see their mother in a bikini sitting by the pool but Santana felt only pride. She knew her Mamí was beautiful.

After a while, Maribel set the murder mystery book she was reading face down on the table and went in to grab the girls a snack. Santana saw her Mamí get up to leave so she called her friends over to sit on the steps of the pool. Both girls swam over and she started to brag about all the cool things at her house. Her Mamí had been keeping an eye out the window as she made some sandwiches for the girls and heard her daughter. She wasn't very happy with what she heard.

"Santana," she called out the back window, "May I speak to you for a moment please mija?"

The young girl looked up in irritation, "Not now Mamí, I'm busy with my friends." She went back to talking about the new pool house they just built and how much it cost and what was in it. Quinn looked at her friend in shock, if she had dared to speak to her mother like that, well she didn't even want to think what would have happened.

Inside Maribel was not impressed either, "Santana Bianca Lopez, a word please?" It was clearly a command and not a request.

Santana rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe her mother used her middle name like she was a baby; well at least she didn't count to three. She got up and huffed her way into the kitchen clearly put out.

She got into the kitchen when she saw cut up peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, she hadn't even cut the crusts off. Rich people didn't eat PB&J!

"Mamí, we can't' serve those to my guests." She said rudely, "Peanut butter and jelly is what poor people eat."

Maribel raised an eyebrow at her daughter's theatrics, "It's what kids eat and it's what you and your friends are going to eat. What had come over you today?"

"Nothing but we are not eating those, they are just too common to serve to my friends." She crossed her arms and Maribel saw fire flash in those eyes so like her own.

"I am not very happy with the way you are behaving mija and I recommend you change it sooner rather than later or you'll have more to be embarrassed about than my serving peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She threatened firmly causing the younger girl to blush.

Maribel picked up the tray covered in sandwiches and potato chips and walked out the sliding patio doors.

Santana pouted after her. She watched as her friends gratefully accepted the sandwiches and devoured them. She sat there glaring at her Mamí and refused to eat.

Her mother chose to ignore her rudeness but knew she was not going to cave in later when Santana claimed to be starving. She would be wishing she had eaten those sandwiches later on this evening.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had really wanted to show her friends how cool she was by lighting up a cigarette but her Mamí was hovering around them. She finally saw her chance when Maribel insisted the girls spend an hour out of the pool letting their food digest. She said she had some things to do in the house and when she came back they could go back in the water if they wanted or watch a movie.

The youngster waited until her Mamí went into the house and she grabbed both girls and drug them to the new pool house. She had hidden the cigarettes and the lighter behind it. She spent a little time showing them the cool new building with the built in stereo console that would let them play music while they swam. It was very impressive and both girls told her how cool it was.

Maribel noticed that it was awful quiet for three ten year old girls, so she looked out the window. She got a little concerned when she didn't see them out back so grabbing the dish towel and wiping her hands she went in search of her daughter and her friends.

Santana had found the cigarettes and lighter and very casually lit up a cigarette and took a puff trying not to hack a lung out or throw up as neither action could be considered very cool. She noticed the shocked and awed looks on her friend's faces and could tell that Quinn was scandalized and Brittany was slightly impressed. She offered one to both and both quickly turned her down.

Brittany looked at her friend and while she was slightly impressed she was a little scared as well, "I'm not allowed to even touch a lighter San, my mom would flip out. I'm sorry I don't want to get grounded."

Quinn just stared at Santana, "Me neither, my mom would kill me if she caught me smoking and I don't think your mom would like it either. Your mom is a nurse and your dad is a doctor, I think they'd have kittens if they saw you smoking."

Santana was showing off and loving all the attention she was getting, "Please I've been smoking for months now. I guess I'm just more mature than you two!" Santana glanced curiously at Brittany who had turned a very weird shade of gray. Maybe the smoke was bothering her, it was starting to make Santana a little queasy as well. She followed her line of sight and almost had a heart attack when she saw a furious Maribel Lopez standing at the side of the pool house with her arms crossed glaring at her very guilty looking daughter.

The young girl immediately dropped the cigarette on the ground and tried to hide the pack and lighter behind her back but she knew it was pointless, she was busted and from the look on her Mamí's face, she was in big trouble.

Maribel walked briskly over to the clearing behind the pool house and looked at each girl carefully. Looking at Quinn first, she called her over, "Quinn Fabray, were you smoking?"

"No ma'am." She answered honestly.

The Latina mom crooked her finger at the girl, "Breathe on me, I want to smell your breath." She said in her no-nonsense tone. Quinn did immediately and she knew she had not smoked anything. She went through the same process with Brittany who was clearly terrified.

She turned to her guilty daughter, "I already know you did, I watched you smoking it, back to the house all of you, NOW!" She said sternly and all three girls turned on their heels and ran back towards the house. Following quickly behind she entered the patio and gently told the blonde girls to go upstairs and get out of the wet bathing suits and when she was finished speaking with her daughter they could watch a movie.

Maribel waited until they were upstairs and she heard Santana's bedroom door shut before she turned on her, "What had gotten into you today? Bragging, being rude, sassing me and now smoking cigarettes? I have had enough of this behavior mija, you have been misbehaving for weeks. You just spent a week grounded. I'm thinking that perhaps I need to show you how unhappy I am instead of talking about it." She took the girl by the arm and led her over to the kitchen table.

Santana was standing there in her bikini just realizing what was about to happen and the fact that her wet bathing suit bottom was going to offer little if no protection. She also knew from hearing her parents that you could hear everything said in the kitchen in her bedroom. Thinking she could reason with her mother she said quietly, "I'm sorry Mamí, I don't smoke it was gross and I feel sick. I learned my lesson, I won't ever smoke again, may I go change now?"

Her mother smiled softly, "of course you may mija as soon as your spanking is over." She said in a normal conversational tone dashing all of her daughter's hopes. She turned and dug in the drawer and came out with the wooden spoon she called Mother's Little Helper and took her daughter by the arm and led her over to the wooden kitchen chair.

"Mamí please not with Brittany and Quinn over, please spank me tomorrow, please?"

Maribel sat down and laid her struggling daughter over her knees, "I'm sorry mija you should have thought about them before you acted like such a spoiled little brat."

She laid down several very hard spanks with her hand on the little bikini clad backside. They left quite a sting on the still wet surface. She kept warming up her daughter's naughty little backside as the proud girl squirmed but tried not to cry out hoping against hope Quinn and Brittany couldn't hear what was happening right below them.

Upstairs the two blondes stopped in the middle of changing when they heard the first very distinct sounds of an over the knee spanking. They just stared at each other with their eyes huge, very glad they had not been smoking when Mrs. Lopez had shown up in the clearing.

Downstairs, Maribel had taken down Santana's bikini bottoms and left them hanging around her daughter's knees as she started slapping her hand down on the little pink bare bottom. Santana was gasping with each strike. Her mother had a very firm hand and she was clearly not happy. The sound of bare hand on bare bottom was echoing around the kitchen and Santana felt hot tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Biting her lip to keep from crying, she lost it with one particularly hard spank and she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Mamí, I just wanted them to like our house. I wanted them to think I was cool like I think Carmen is cool." She cried out after another hard slap of her Mamí's hand on her backside.

"Bragging about what you have that others do not have is not going to make anyone like you mija, being rude and sassy to your Mamí is not going to make anyone like you and both those girls said no to smoking so I don't know why you think it is cool. I guarantee you won't when we finish today." She picked up the wooden spoon and Santana let out a little gasp and low cry. She hated the fire that thing ignited in her bottom.

Maribel swung the spoon and the crack around the kitchen was matched by the loud cry made by the ten year old. She kicked her legs and tried to climb off her Mamí's lap. Maribel held her tighter and swung the spoon again. This time she let it fly and ten spanks later, Santana was a sobbing hiccupping sad little girl. Her kicking had flung her underwear off her legs and had earned her a hard swat with the spoon to the back of each thigh.

Judging the spanking to being nearly over by the red of her rear and her sobbing demeanor, Maribel stopped to lecture her daughter again, "We are not better than others simply because we have money mija, we are lucky and have been blessed. You are a kind beautiful girl and if you treat others the way you would like to be treated you will have many friends. I had better NEVER catch you smoking again little girl."

She stopped lecturing and let loose a final volley of spanks with the wooden spoon paying close attention to her delicate and tender sit spots. The poor girl bucked and kicked and begged and pleaded but her mother had made it clear this spanking was over when she said so. She had lost all interest in modesty and could have cared less that Quinn and Brittany heard every embarrassing word. She just wanted to escape that punishing spoon and have her spanking be over.

Not even realizing her spanking was over, she laid over her Mamí's lap and cried. Maribel rubbed her back comfortingly and then stood her up to face her, "I hope you have learned a very important lesson little one. You tried to impress your friend's and didn't care that you were only showing them what a spoiled brat looks like. You need to stand for 15 minutes in the corner to calm down and consider your punishment mija. No rubbing either."

Maribel set the timer as the poor freshly spanked girl stood at attention with her beet red bottom on full display. She let her stand for the entire 15 minutes before calling her over and helping her get dressed and then held her and let her cry. She rocked her and loved her and made sure her daughter knew she was loved and forgiven.

"You need to go upstairs and apologize to your friends for trying to embarrass them and for smoking in front of them and offering them cigarettes. Then get dressed and come back downstairs and we can watch the movie like promised. Do you understand me mija?"

"Yes Mamí." She shuffled towards the stairs embarrassed to face her friends, she stopped and looked back at her beautiful but stern mom, "I love you Mamí I'm sorry."

"I love you too baby, and I accept your apology and I'm proud of you. You are an incredible girl, you don't need to trick people into liking you. Now go apologize and then come back down and let's forget about this and start over and have a wonderful time tonight."

Quinn and Brittany not only accepted her apologies but red faced and shamefully admitted to both being spanked in the not so distant past and vowed never to speak of it again. None of them knew it but it was the first of many vows the lifelong friends would make with each other and was the real birth of the Unholy Trinity.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter ~ F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Takes place when Santana is 7 years old and it will be her first real spanking. Rated M**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Santana was looking forward to this week all month long. Her cousins that lived in Cincinnati were coming in to visit and stay with them for Spring Break. Her Tío Miguel had a son her age and a teenage daughter and she hadn't seen them in over five months. Since her Tío had gotten divorced and moved away, she had lost her best friend, her cousin Alejandro. They did everything together and her Mamí used to watch her "twin terrors" as Maribel called them. She and Alej were only 9 days apart and they had grown up together. Santana wouldn't admit it but she really was sad without him around all the time anymore.

Santana thought her older cousin Alecía was a great big conceited pain but as long as she got to spend time with Alej she was happy and would tolerate Alecía.

Jumping up out of her seat before the Friday bell rang, the young girl ran for the bus and got in the first seat so she could be the first off the bus when it got to her stop. Her legs were bouncing up and down the entire ride home with nervous energy. As soon as the mechanical doors of the bus parted she yelled goodbye to the bus driver and ran to her house.

She burst through the door startling her Mamí and Tío who were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking, "Tío Miguel!" The little bundle of energy yelled loudly as she launched herself into her favorite uncle's arms.

"Whoa, I'm going to stay away longer if this is the reward I get when I return." He winked at his big sister as he squeezed his niece close and kissed her cheek.

"Don't you dare!" She pulled back; clearly affronted that he would suggest such a thing, "Tell him he's not allowed Mamí!" She turned to face her mother her face dark and unhappy.

Maribel laughed and pulled her daughter in for a hug and a kiss, "He's only teasing you mija, he will do no such thing!" she mock glared at her brother; she had missed him and his family as well, "Alejandro and Alecía are upstairs baby go say hi and walk up those stairs!" She yelled after the little girl who shot out of the kitchen like an arrow.

Her brother looked at her fondly, "I see nothing has changed much around here." They both laughed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Alejandro was in the family room playing on the X-Box while his older sister was lying on the couch bored and texting on her phone.

"Alejandro!" Santana shouted as she ran into the family room more excited than she had been downstairs. She received a dirty look from her snotty cousin on the couch which she returned but the biggest surprise was Alej. He didn't even look up or seem happy to see her, he just said, "Hey Tana" in a bored voice. She was shocked and kind of hurt by his reaction.

"I'm glad to see you Alej." She said softly. He lost whatever game he was playing and looked up at Santana and smiled, showing some missing teeth in the front which nearly matched her missing teeth. She sighed in relief; it really was Alej and not some zombie fake Alej.

"I'm glad to see you too Tana, it is so damn boring in Cincinnati!" He got up and set the controller down.

Santana was shocked, you couldn't curse in her house, her Mamí heard everything and everyone knew you got your mouth washed out with soap if you cursed in Maribel Lopez' home, even Papí knew that, "Don't curse Alej, Mamí gets very upset and will punish you."

Alejandro scoffed, "Don't be a baby Tana!" Santana felt wounded again.

"We have a new tree house out back do you want to go see it?" She asked Alejandro.

He shrugged and said, "Sure why not, beats these lame video games you have. Seriously Tana, no Doom, no Grand Theft Auto not even Halo? How do you expect me to stay here all week playing baby games like Sims? It's pathetic." He griped missing the grimace of pain on his favorite cousin's face.

"The tree house is very cool you'll like it I promise." She led him out to her most prized possession in the backyard not telling him that her mother didn't allow violent games in the house.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Maribel had noticed how quiet Santana was during dinner and the movie afterwards so when she led her daughter to help get ready for bed she tucked her in sweetly and leaned over and brushed the hair off her forehead and asked gently, "What's wrong mija, it's not like you to be so quiet? Are you ok bebé? I'm worried about you tonight?"

Santana was chewing on her bottom lip in consternation, "I don't think Alejandro likes me anymore Mamí. He didn't like my video games, he thought the tree house was boring and he told me not to be a baby."

"Oh mija, he is a boy and they get older and only want to do boy things and hang out with boys. He loves you honey and he always will. I was very close to your Tío like you are with Alej but he changed just like that and look how close we are now." She said soothingly as she rubbed her warm hand up and down Santana's arm.

"I don't want to wait to be close to Alej until I'm old!" She burst out sadly, her mother smiling slightly at the slight; she remembered a time she thought 30 years old was ancient.

"Just be yourself mija and give him a chance to remember who his best friend is." She leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, "I love you honey."

"I love you too Mamí." She said softly as she rolled towards the wall and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It had been a terrible week for Santana. Alecía made fun of her, her clothes, her habits everything she could at every chance she had and Alejandro while not directly making fun of her basically seemed bored around her and ignored her. They were leaving in two days and she hadn't had any fun with him at all and she was getting desperate.

He talked about his favorite video game Grand Theft Auto every chance he got and Santana wished she knew someone she could borrow it from for the next few days so Alejandro would like her again. She even went into her shoe box under her bed and counted her allowance but it didn't come close. Santana sat and thought how she could get her hands on that stupid game. She couldn't borrow the necessary money from her mother, she would want to know what it was for and that would wreck everything. She could probably get away with borrowing it from her father without questions but he was away at a medical conference this week. Suddenly she realized what she had to do. It was a matter of life and death so she would have to take the chance.

Walking downstairs with new and renewed determination, she asked her Tío Miguel if he would driver her to the mall. She was learning early that she only had to act cute and boys would do anything she wanted, even her uncle and her father. He had seemed amused but thought maybe a trip to the mall would relieve some of the tension around the house between the kids so they all jumped into the car and headed to the Lima Mall.

Santana had said she needed to grab something and she would be right back. So she ran down to the video store and looked for the GTA game her cousin talked non-stop about. It took longer for her to find it and she was getting frantic but then she saw it and without thinking, grabbed it looked around, slipped it into her skirt, pulled her shirt down over it and tried to walk out the door. She nearly had a heart attack when all the alarms started going off and an older woman grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the store.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana sat all alone in the cold windowless room in the back of the store. The woman had known she stole the game and Santana handed it over feeling terrible about the whole thing. Not that she was in big trouble, which she was but because she knew stealing was wrong.

She was wringing her hands together waiting for her Mamí to come pick her up at the mall. The security lady insisted on calling her and the petite brunette was as anxious as she had ever been in her life. She didn't want to face her Mamí. It seemed like it took forever for her to arrive but she finally heard the soft hum of her voice talking to the lady from the store and Santana squirmed in the hard metal chair wishing there was a place to hide.

The door opened suddenly and she was face to face with a very upset Maribel Lopez. Her Mamí walked into the room and stood in front of her daughter and put both hands on her hips and glared at her daughter. She turned to the woman and smiled, "May I speak to my daughter in private please, we have a few things to talk about."

"Of course Mrs. Lopez, we are getting ready to close and I need to go make a deposit. I will be gone about a half an hour, does that give you enough time ma'am"

Santana's brown eyes went wide as she tried to shake her head no and indicate to the woman not to leave her here alone with her mother but the woman ignored her and was only looking at her Mamí!

She watched the woman leave and shut the door to the back room and she turned to look at her daughter and Santana felt like the room got colder all of a sudden, "Santana Bianca Lopez. Why did you steal this game and you had better not lie to me little girl, you are already getting a spanking. You don't want to make it worse by lying!" She finished sternly with both hands firmly planted on her hips.

Santana opened her mouth to answer but she was having trouble forming words. She wasn't afraid of her mother but she knew she was in trouble. Her mother had threatened to spank her before but other than a swat or two she had never been spanked.

"Santana did Alejandro ask you to steal this disgusting game for him?" She tried another question. She watched as her daughter sadly shook her head no.

"So this was your idea to steal this game?"

"Yes Mamí." The little girl squeaked out finally looking at her mother's shoes and not her eyes. She looked so disappointed the little girl felt guilty and sick.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. You did it for Alejandro though because he has not been playing with you this week?" Maribel came closer and bent down in front of her guilt stricken daughter.

Santana shook her head yes and Maribel sighed. She didn't want to spank the sad little girl but stealing was wrong and she needed to learn that.

She helped Santana stand up and sat down herself on the metal chair. She guided her daughter over her lap before speaking, "I wish you had talked to me instead of stealing mija. It is very wrong to take something that doesn't belong to you. I'm sorry that Alejandro has hurt your feelings but it does not justify stealing."

She reached over and flipped the little girls skirt up exposing her lace frilled white panties and started to hand spank her daughter right there in the back of the store. Right from the beginning it stung and was embarrassing and Santana couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes. She didn't know what to expect. Her mother stopped and Santana was so relieved that it was over. That had only made her rear warm and stung it wasn't horrible at all. Her mother reached up and hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down to her knees and let loose with the real spanking and the little girl squealed in surprise and pain and realized now what all the fuss about spanking was about. It really hurt.

She squirmed around trying to escape her Mamí's hard punishing hand but it was to no avail, her mother had her firmly around the waist and the girl was locked in place. She begged her Mamí to stop, "Please Mamí, it hurts I'm sorry I will never steal again, ow ow ow it really hurts, I'm sorry." She cried.

"I know it hurts mija but stealing is wrong and you need to understand what happens to naughty little girls who steal. It is a punishment Santana it's supposed to hurt now stop wiggling around."

Santana stopped wiggling after a sharp smack on the back of her thigh and wailed out loud and started to kick. This spanking business was for the birds. Her mother stopped again and Santana was more embarrassed and her pride injured than in any real pain but she saw her Mamí slip off her leather flat shoe, she got very nervous.

"Mamí please no more, really I'm sorry, so so sorry, I've learned my lesson and you'll never have to spank me again I promise!" she yelled sharply as the first strike of the leather flat smacked her bright pink sore backside. Maribel kept up a punishing rhythm with the leather sole of her shoe as the sound of leather smacking her daughter's bare backside echoed around the room followed closely by Santana's gasping cries and begging.

She stopped and slipped her shoe back on when she could tell the girl was clearly sorry and had given up fighting. Rubbing her back and her sore cherry red bottom with her hand she made soothing murmuring sounds until Santana stopped sobbing.

Maribel stood her up and slipped up her panties, "You will go out and apologize to the lady who runs the store and then tomorrow you will go to confession and talk to Father Brennan. When we get home tonight you are to go right to your room and get in your pajamas. You will be having an early bedtime this evening. I am very disappointed mija. Alejandro is family and he will always love you but you cannot take something just because you want it. You must work hard for things and earn them. I had better never hear you've ever thought about stealing ever again am I clear young lady?"

She threw herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly and sobbed, "I won't Mamí, I won't ever steal again."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was a few hours later and she was lying in bed in her dark room on her belly crying softly. She heard her door open softly and thought it was her mother coming to check on her. She was beyond surprised when she turned her head and saw her two cousins in the room.

Alejandro came over and knelt by the bed, "You really got it good huh Tana?" She sniffed loudly and nodded. She was sure that she had sealed her fate and he would think she was a baby forever for getting spanked.

Alecía came over and laid next to her on the bed and took her gently in her arms and held her close, "I guess I can't call you a baby anymore huh Tana, that was pretty badass!"

Alej agreed, "I can't believe you did that for me, thanks Tana! I'm sorry you got spanked though! Me and Alecía hate getting spanked, don't we Alecía?"

The older girl grimaced and nodded her agreement.

Santana just smiled and burrowed into her cousin's body feeling loved again. She would never steal again but at least everything was back to being normal again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read. Don't own Glee or the characters.**_

_**Thanks for the great idea for this chapter from MadQuinn13. Takes place during the Blame it on the Alcohol episode. Big thanks to NayaFan for filling in my blank memory spots about the episode. The timeline is my own.**_

_**RATED M**_

Santana walked into school with the biggest hangover of her life. She only remembered the first part of Rachel's party and nothing after she saw Brittany and Artie together. If dying was an option it would be a blessing; her head was pounding, her eyes burned, her throat hurt, her mouth was as dry as a desert and every movement made her feel queasy. Missing school was not an option; it would have made her Mamí suspicious. Throwing on a pair of sunglasses, she was going to power her way through this day.

Walking down the hall with some of her other hung-over friends she told them about last night. How her mother had heard her dry heaving and she told her she was doing bird calls. She still couldn't believe she got away with that one. She just had to make it through the day and the assembly on alcohol awareness and she could go home and sleep.

Santana caught herself sleeping a few times in class. Only waking when her head jerked and her neck snapped, the brunette swore she was never going to drink on a school night ever again. At least Puck's parties were on the weekends. The Latina thought about how stupid she had been to go home drunk last night. She always had slept over Q or B's house after one of Puck's parties. Her Mamí was very strict about certain things and teenage drinking was way up on top of her list.

She broke out in a cold sweat when she thought about what might have happened to her; her mother would beat her ass if she found out she had been drunk and then had gotten in a car with Sam who had also been drinking. At least she was pretty sure Sam drove her home, she really didn't remember that well.

It was finally time for the assembly and they were going to perform Tik Tok by Ke$ha, she wasn't really sure why that song was chosen for Alcohol Awareness assembly since it made drinking sound pretty badass but oh well, whatever. It was a cool song and Brittany's choreography was awesome. New Directions could dance the shit out of that song in their sleep.

Standing backstage, Rachel showed up with a thermos of booze; she said it was all the leftover booze from her party, cough syrup and crumbled up Oreo's. It sounded disgusting but it felt good catching a buzz and her mother didn't have a clue and everyone else was drinking even Fabray who had a perpetual stick up her ass. "Why shouldn't I have some fun? Everyone else does!" She felt a momentary qualm about drinking on school property but dismissed it and drank with everyone else, "Hmmm once you get past the first sip, it's not so bad." She muttered to Sam who nodded and drank with her, both of them grimacing at the taste of the potent beverage, but chugging as much as they could to catch a quick buzz.

She would have been fine if Brittany hadn't puked all over Rachel. Normally that would have been funny as hell but when she saw Brittany getting sick and smelled it, it was all over for her. She totally lost it as well and it brought an ignoble end to the entire assembly. Limping backstage she found an empty trashcan and hurled until her ribs hurt and her stomach was empty.

The brunette couldn't believe Figgins was so stupid but thank god, there would have been no way to explain getting suspended for drinking at school. Santana knew she wouldn't have had to worry about applying for college because her Mamí would have killed her, not even her Papí could have saved her life.

She smirked and rolled her eyes when she agreed to sign Mr. Schue's agreement not to drink till after Nationals. Santana knew she could do that, she was on a lucky streak it seemed.

She walked in her front door absolutely relieved this week was almost over, she just wanted to shower and take some aspirin and take a nap. Walking past the kitchen on her way to the stairs she was startled when her Mamí called out to her, "Mija can you come into the kitchen I'd like to speak to you."

The younger Latina panicked for a minute but knew there was no way her mother knew about school, "I'm kinda disgusting Mamí, I was just going to take a shower first."

"No Santana, this can't wait any longer, please come here now!" She said firmly but not unkindly.

Santana's heart pounded in her chest, "Sure Mamí." She put her nose down by her chest to see how bad she reeked but she couldn't really tell, "Play it cool Santana, play it cool. She doesn't know anything." She walked partway into the kitchen and leaned on the wall and crossed her arms, trying not to get too close to her mother, "What's up?" She asked politely.

Maribel looked nervous, she was folding and refolding a cloth napkin and seemed afraid to ask something. Santana felt her heart pounding again, maybe this wasn't about her.

"Mamí, is everything alright? It's not Abuela is it? Nothing happened?" She said panicking.

Maribel's dark eyes shot up at the concern in her daughter's voice and she quickly shook her head, "Not baby, Abuela is fine, it's not that." She refolded the napkin, set in on the table and patted it firmly quickly coming to a decision, "Your father and I are not the Fabray's. Do you understand mija?"

"I know that, why would I think you were?" The teen was confused and hung-over and her head was pounding.

"I just mean that you can tell me anything and I would never turn my back on you." She said pleadingly to her daughter.

The girl panicked, could her mother have figured out she was gay? She hadn't slipped once; her parent's seemed to like Sam. Looking into her mother's dark loving eyes she nodded, "I know that."

They stood there looking at each other for a long moment, Santana was thoroughly confused and Maribel was embarrassed and seemed to be waiting for the teen to tell her something. Finally Santana broke the stalemate, "Well thanks for the talk Mamí, I'm going to go shower now." She turned to run from the room, glad to have escaped the confusing tension in the room.

Her mother's voice stopped her, well actually it was her words that stopped her, "Santana are you pregnant?"

The teen skidded to a stop and nearly choked, "WHAT! F.. no! I mean, sorry, of course not! Why would you ask that?"

Maribel stood up from the table, "You don't have to be afraid, you can talk to me baby."

"Mamí, I am not pregnant, I swear to God!" she said vehemently, "Why would you ask me that?"

"I know you were sick last night. Did you really think I was stupid enough to believe you were practicing bird calls?" Maribel said sadly, "I would never throw you out or disown you. You are our only child. I love you with all my heart, if you are in trouble you can count on me and your father to love you and support you."

Santana let out a relieved exhale, "Mamí, I swear to you I am not pregnant. I'm fine! Last night was just something that didn't agree with me from Rachel's Glee party. I love you too and believe me I know you are not the Fabray's, thank God!"

Maribel burst out in relieved laughter and nearly ran to embrace her daughter. Santana froze, she was trapped. Holding her breath and praying her mother didn't smell anything she hurriedly hugged her mother, patted her on the back and tried to break away. She almost got away.

The Latina woman noticed that her daughter was acting very peculiar for the last few days. Something was off with her. Just as Santana went to beat a hasty retreat, Maribel caught just a hint of what smelled like alcohol. She grabbed the girl's arm as she tried to head up the stairs, "Why are you in such a hurry to shower?" She asked in her interrogator voice.

Santana's heart sunk, she was a terrible liar where her mother was concerned. She always got caught. Shrugging seemed to be her safest noncommittal option at this point.

"What is that smell on you?" Maribel leaned closer to her daughter, she noticed Santana holding her breath. She grabbed her shirt front and pulled her down close to her own face, "Breathe!" She ordered.

The teens eyes went big and round with panic and Maribel knew she was on the right track, "Santana Bianca Lopez, I said breathe."

Santana complied and Maribel knew she was right, she had smelled alcohol, her eyes flashed fire and she said in a shocked voice, "You've been drinking!" The teen opened her mouth to deny it but one look at her mother's furious face and she knew better than to lie to her face.

Maribel still had hold of her daughter's shirt, "Did you skip school today?" she said fiercely. The teen shook her head no sadly. "You were drinking at school?" the older woman said in a scandalized voice.

The older Latina stood there staring at her daughter who was trying to casually extricate herself from her mother's grip. The teen was not answering and not looking her in the eyes either which was always a bad sign. All of a sudden, a light went off in Maribel's head, "Last night! Bird calls! You were drunk last night!" It was not a question, it all made sense now.

She spun her daughter around and planted three hard swats to her backside, "I want answers young lady." She walked her daughter over to the corner and stood here there, "You stand here, I need to calm down. When I come back downstairs you had better be prepared to tell me the truth." Walking from the kitchen, Maribel headed upstairs to her room.

Santana peeked over her shoulder making sure her Mamí was really gone; she reached back and massaged her stinging ass.

"No rubbing!" Maribel yelled from the top of the stairs.

The teen jumped back into place, it was scary how her Mamí did shit like that. She knew everything.

Santana knew she was going to get it, she hadn't seen her mother this upset with her in a long time. Her mother was adamant about underage drinking and what she would do to her if she caught her. The brunette could feel her stomach roiling and fluttering. She hated being in the corner waiting to be punished, it made her feel like she was 10 years old again.

After what seemed like forever, she heard her mother coming back down the stairs and she felt her entire body clench. This was going to be awful; not just the spanking but seeing her mother look disappointed in her. That hurt just as bad as the spanking just in a different way. Sometimes she wished her mother could be more like Judy Fabray. The blonde mother didn't give a shit what Quinn did.

"Santana come over here please." Her mother said sternly.

The teen turned and almost had a heart attack when she saw her mother's big wooden hairbrush sitting on the kitchen table. That hairbrush had been threatened for only the most severe transgressions and had never been used. Just the threat had always been enough to bring Santana quickly back in line. Her Mamí's hand hurt bad enough, let alone the wooden spoon, she had never wanted to get to know the hairbrush.

She walked over to her mother slowly knowing she was going to her doom, at least she didn't have to worry about wearing that awful Cheerios outfit and those tight spanks on a sore backside. She was choked up and nearly cried walking over to her mother. Standing next to her she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Were you drinking last night?" Maribel questioned.

"Yes ma'am." Santana said softly.

"And that's why you were sick last night?" Her mother continued.

"Yes ma'am."

"You were drinking at school today?"

"It was only a little bit Mamí, everyone did, it was before we had to do this assembly dance, I didn't get drunk or anything, I swear it was just one small glassful just because everyone else did." She tripped over her own tongue trying to explain, she knew how badly Maribel would take her drinking at school.

"And if everyone jumped off a bridge into the Ohio River, I suppose you would jump too? What have we talked to you about peer pressure? You're a smart girl mija, who sometimes does very stupid things."

Santana involuntarily rolled her eyes; she had heard about jumping in the river about a million times and had always thought it was a stupid analogy.

Her mother was not so appreciative of her eye-rolling insolence and her voice shot out like a crack, "Do NOT roll your eyes at me young lady. You are in enough trouble today without being disrespectful on top of it."

"Sorry Mamí." She schooled her irritation and tried to look contrite, it wasn't an easy look for her to pull off.

Maribel sighed heavily, "Santana look at me." She waited until her daughter's dark eyes met hers, "I am not some old dinosaur. I remember what's it's like to be a teenager. I understand about experimenting and trying new things and rebelling. I even did some of those things and I know what your abuela did to me! I couldn't sit for days!"

She crossed her arms across her chest, "This was different; you got drunk at a party on a school night, I'm assuming you got a ride home with someone else who was drinking, you got drunk enough to be sick then you lied to me about it, you drank at school. Do you know how dangerous this is? You could have been killed last night mija. This stunt today; you could have been expelled, it would have gone on your permanent record, it could have seriously impacted your future! Do you understand that? Do you even think of consequences when you do something serious like this?"

Santana had felt her mother's concern and disappointment wash over her in a wave of shame. She had her head down and she felt tears dripping from her eyes. In actuality she really hadn't thought of any of those things, "I'm sorry Mamí, I wasn't thinking."

"I know mija that is my job. To make sure that you do think of these things the next time the situation comes up. I love you and I want you safe and I want you to have a good and happy future." Maribel said lovingly, "I guarantee though that you will certainly remember today the next time you consider underage drinking." She finished firmly.

The teen looked up and met her mother's eyes, "Please Mamí, I understand. I'm too old to be spanked; none of my other friends get spanked. Please just give me another chance; I won't drink again until I'm 21 years old I promise." She said desperately.

"I'm sorry Santana, you know my rules and you chose to break them. Now come hear please." She said firmly.

"Mamí?" The teenager whined. Her mother just raised her eyebrows and waited and Santana knew she had lost this argument. She placed herself over her mother's lap and waited.

"I'm using the wooden spoon as a warm up instead of my hand today. I think this is serious enough to rate a serious spanking, one you won't soon forget."

Santana tried to squirm off, "oh hell no" she thought to herself, but it was too late. Her mother had her arm wrapped firmly around her waist holding her tight against her stomach. She felt her reach up and pull down her sweats and her panties and hook one leg over Santana's. The teen closed her eyes in dread and took a deep breath; this was going to be bad.

She saw her mother grab the spoon and the next thing she knew it felt like her backside was being stung by a hive of bees. The swats were hard and stingy and she hurt from the start. She squirmed and bucked but she was being held tight. If she could have thought clearly, she would have wondered how her mother got to be so strong. The spoon was raining fire down on her backside and warmth was radiating from the center out. As the spoon landed on one spot, the heat would bloom and it would sting and then she would land on another spot. Santana was crying but she was keeping it together, she was too old to cry like a baby over her mother's lap.

Maribel saw the all over pink glow and knew her daughter was sufficiently warmed up. She picked up the hairbrush and felt it's weight. Her memory went back to her own trips over her mother's knee and the hated hairbrush and she felt badly for a minute for her daughter. She thought to herself, "Better for her to cry over my knee than for her father and I to cry at her graveside!" Steeling her resolve and wiping her own tear away with her shoulder, she hefted the brush back and swung it hard. She intended to do this fast and hard and make an impression her little tough cookie would never forget.

The sound of wood splatting on bare flesh shot through the kitchen and Santana jumped and yelled out, "Son of a bitch!"

Maribel stopped, "I beg your pardon, would you like your mouth washed out with soap when we are finished here?" She said sternly.

Santana was crying loudly, "No Mamí, I'm sorry, it hurts!"

"I know mija and I'm sorry, it hurts me to do this but it's a punishment, it's supposed to hurt." She continued to crack the hairbrush down in a steady rhythm. She covered her backside in even firm strokes; the top left, the top right, the bottom left, the bottom right, the middle, the left sit spot, the right sit spot. Santana was bawling and kicking, "I'm sorry, please no more, I won't drink, no please." Her begging was to no avail.

Maribel stopped and spoke one last time, "I am very disappointed in you Santana. I don't ever want to have to punish you for this again. I will not lose you. Do you understand me Santana?"

The teen was sniffling and wriggling, glad for the reprieve but so anxious to get this finished. She needed to get upstairs and be able to rub her very sore backside, "Yes Mamí, I understand and I am so sorry." She sobbed out. She clenched up in anticipation. Her mother rubbed her back gently.

"Relax mija, we are almost finished here." She waited until she saw the muscles in Santana's rear relax and she unleashed hell on her backside, it was a solid very long painful minute of fire.

The Latina bucked up in surprise at the torrent her mother unleashed and wriggled and squirmed to escape the punishing wood but there was no escape for her. It felt like forever and she finally broke and quit fighting and just lay over Maribel's lap and cried.

Maribel saw her daughter hit her limit and stopped immediately. She loved her daughter's fighting spirit, her passion, her mercurial personality and never wanted to break that. It was just a very important lesson she wanted her to learn.

Setting the brush down on the table and suddenly aware of her own spilt tears, she rubbed San's back as she sobbed. Gently she helped her up and carefully sat her on her lap. Santana's arms instantly encircled her mother's neck as she cried. Maribel rubbed her hand slowly up and down her back and she rocked her soothingly, "It's all over mija and I'm so proud of you baby. This is a hard lesson to learn, I know."

She let her beautiful daughter cry as she sat there remembering so many milestones in Santana's life. She would be grownup and moving away soon. It was her most important job as a parent to make sure her daughter was prepared for everything the big dangerous world would throw Santana's way. She prayed she was doing a good job.

"Come on baby, let's go upstairs. Would you like to lie in my bed with me for a while?" The teen sniffled loudly and nodded. She loved her mother's bed, the comfort of the cool sheet and the way it carried the scent that was so familiar and comforting. It had been a long time since she had cuddled in her mother's bed with her.

Santana woke up curled up against the warm body of her adored Mamí, she was holding onto her shirt front and her head was on her chest. Maribel's soft brown eyes looked down lovingly, "How are you feeling mija?"

The teen blushed a little, embarrassed at the fuss she had made during her spanking, "Sore but I'll live."

Her mother snorted, "That you will baby. I love you so much Santana and I always will, no matter what you do. I hope you understand how much your father and I love you."

"I do and I love you both so much. I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

"It's all over baby, you've been punished and it's all over. Thank god the worst thing to have come from all this is a sore backside eh mija?" She said lovingly.

"And thank god I'm not pregnant?" Santana teased with a smirk.

Maribel reached down and playfully swatted her very sore bottom causing Santana to jump, "Yes and thank god you're not pregnant! Yet, I still want grandbabies someday!" She chuckled.

The teen felt a wave of guilt wash over her about hiding her love for Brittany, oh well that would be a conversation for another day if ever. She curled back into her mother's side and felt safe, loved and cherished. She sighed and started to fall back into a comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read. Don't own Glee or the characters.**_

_**Rated M**_

Maribel Lopez was driving home from Lima's only mall. She was listening to a CD that Santana had made for her. It was of Maribel's favorite songs sung by Santana. The proud mother loved it and still cried every single time she listened to it. She couldn't believe how talented her beautiful daughter was.

She was so proud of how far she had come. A full cheerleading scholarship, she had been open and honest about her love for Brittany and about being gay, she had become close friends with the members of her glee club.

She thought of her daughter as she drove through town, Santana should be leaving school soon. Her and Brittany were going to be home for dinner and then going to a movie with Quinn. She frowned when she thought of the beautiful blonde. The poor thing had such a difficult life for someone so young; first the baby and her parent's and now the car accident. Quinn was still in a wheelchair and going to physical therapy. Every time she asked her daughter told her the blonde was telling everyone she was going to be dancing at Nationals but Maribel saw the haunted look in Santana's eyes and knew her friend's recovery was far from certain.

Deep in thought, she pulled up next to a car and looked over casually and was astounded to see Santana in the car texting on her cell phone. She was shocked beyond words. After Quinn's accident, she had begged both Santana and Brittany to turn their phones off in the car. It terrified her to know that just one second of inattention could end or alter their lives forever.

She watched as her daughter sat at the light laughing and texting and not paying attention at all to her surroundings. The light turned green and she hadn't even noticed until the car behind her honked. Maribel watched in horror as her sweet mija scowled and flipped off the car behind her. She drove off and continued texting as she drove. The Latina mother pulled behind her daughter and followed her home and watched as her car veered a few times as she was obviously still texting all the way home.

Completely disappointed, she waiting until Santana parked and went into the house before pulling into the garage and parking herself. They were going to have a very long chat tonight after dinner.

As Maribel was getting out of her car, Brittany pulled into the driveway as well and got out of the car, phone in hand, "Hi Mama L do you need help carrying anything in?" the bubbly blonde enthused.

"No honey, I'm fine go on in and tell Santana that dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Ok, Mama I'll see you at dinner." She ran into the house and up the stairs. Maribel wondered if Brittany was who her daughter was texting. She had known the young blonde for a long time now, since she was a little girl and loved her very much. The mother couldn't stand the thought of any of her girls getting hurt. Quinn's accident and suffering had almost killed her; it had certainly kept up her up nights.

She carried everything in and started fixing dinner. Maribel decided she would talk to both girls tonight after dinner.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She had grilled chicken and baked some potatoes and made a quick salad. Then she called the girls down to help her set the table. Brittany practically lived at their house and she truly felt like the girl's second mother. Her parents were around but seemed to take little interest in what the blonde was doing. They had told her they believed in free expression, whatever that meant. Since then, Maribel had taken to checking her homework and keeping track of the young girl's whereabouts and activities. She had permission to discipline the blonde as see saw fit from Brittany's parents but she never had a need to as the tall gentle dancer rarely if ever got in trouble.

Brittany skipped down holding Santana's hand, Maribel smiled gently, she had never seen her daughter so happy or relaxed. The dancer was a wonderful influence on Santana. Maribel was happy for them both.

Without having to say a word, both girls set the table working together in perfect unison. Santana came in the kitchen and grabbed the salad and dressing with Brittany grabbing the baked potatoes while Marisol carried out the platter of grilled chicken.

"Where's Papí?" Santana asked her mother.

"He's working late tonight mija, he said to tell you he's sorry to miss another dinner this week. They are short staffed."

"I don't know why he feels so bad about missing dinner all the time." Santana said in a pleasant voice.

"Because Sanny, you are leaving home soon and he is going to miss you." Brittany said in a casual voice causing both brunettes to turn and look at her lovingly. Most people dismissed the blonde as dumb but not these two, they knew she was gifted. She saw to the core of people and understood them in ways most people missed.

"She's right mija, he feels he is missing the last days of your youth and it bothers him." Her mother explained reaching over and taking both girls' by the hand.

"I'll talk to him and try to spend some time with him soon, I promise." She cut up her chicken and put it over her salad.

"Good mija, please do that he loves you very much."

They finished dinner chatting about school and glee club and cheerios, they talked about her trip to the mall and when the meal was over both girls got up to clear the table and do the dishes.

"Leave the dishes girls, I want to talk to both of you!" Maribel called from the dining room.

Santana and Brittany came out of the kitchen together and looked at her quizzically, "What's up Mamí? You sound very serious." Santana felt nervous but couldn't think about anything she had done wrong lately.

"Sit down girls, we need to talk." Both girls obediently joined her at the table.

"First, how is Quinn doing?" She looked at both girls.

Brittany answered first, "She's been getting sad, she doesn't want to come to prom and she thinks everyone feels sorry for her. I'm kind of worried about her, she needs to come to prom but she feels funny because of the wheelchair." Santana nodded along with Brittany's answer.

"She really did get a bad break I don't know why everything bad happens to that girl." Santana finished.

"Well I feel terrible too, I love Quinn as much as I love you girls, she is one of my kids as well but she was texting and driving. It only takes one second not paying attention for a tragedy to happen." She looked carefully at both of them and saw how guilty they looked.

She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, "I saw you today Santana and you were driving and texting." She stopped and let that sink in. "Was she texting you Brittany?"

"Yes Mama L." The blonde answered quietly suddenly interested in a scratch on the kitchen table.

"Look at me, both of you." She said firmly but gently. Maribel waited until they both looked up at her, "I love you both and I will not see anything bad happen to either of you. There is no texting and driving, I want both of your phones turned to silent when you drive and in your purses. There is nothing that cannot wait for 15 minutes, until then you can give your full attention to driving carefully. If I even hear that either of you are driving or texting I will put you both over my knee is that clear?"

She watched as both girls blushed fiercely, "Santana do you understand what I'm saying to you? Brittany do you understand me?"

"Yes Mamí."

"Yes Mama."

"Good, I love you both mijas, now go have fun tonight. I'll finish cleaning up. Go on before I change my mind." She shooed them both out the door, accepting hugs and kisses from both.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It had been a few event filled weeks and senior prom was almost upon them. All of them had gone dress shopping and Maribel was as excited as the girls. She was lying in bed reading her book and watching the clock. It was nearly midnight and Santana was due home any minute. Maribel never could sleep when her daughter wasn't safely tucked in bed. She waited until she got home and would gently knock on her door and wish her goodnight before heading to bed. It was their ritual and then Maribel would put her book away or turn off the television and be able to fall asleep in peace.

Tonight was different; first it was 12:15, then 12:30 and finally 12:40 in the morning. Maribel had tried her phone and it had gone straight to voicemail both times. Something was off and it was scaring her. She got up out of bed and put her robe on and wandered into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Just as she put the kettle on, the phone began to ring and she grabbed it on the first ring. It was her husband, he quickly and carefully explained that Santana and Brittany were in the ER, that Santana had gotten into a minor car accident but everyone was fine.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Maribel was dressed and at the emergency room in less than 15 minutes. She ran straight back as everyone knew she was Dr. Lopez' wife anyway. The first person she saw was the tall blonde leaning against the wall crying. Softly calling her name the blonde threw herself into the arms of the shorter woman who held her tightly, "Are you hurt mija?"

Brittany sniffed and wiped tears away, "No I was at home when it happened, Sanny had already dropped me off and headed home. I got here as quickly as I could. She's going to be ok Mama L."

Maribel kissed her check gently, "I'll be right back honey." She led the teenager to a chair, "You need to sit down for a while you look very pale and shaky." The blonde nodded obediently.

The mother quickly headed behind the curtain and saw her sheepish looking daughter sitting up holding an ice pack to her head, "It's ok Mamí, I'm fine, I just bumped my head, it's not even a concussion. Just a bump, no big deal see." She smiled and removed the ice pack showing off a red bump.

Her father cleared her and Maribel took both girls home with her as Brittany refused to be separated from Santana. For it being a small bump, she seemed very emotional. Maribel was scared as well but had calmed considerably. It didn't seem strange to her until breakfast the next morning when Brittany, her chatterbox was unusually quiet and sad.

"What is going on and I want an honest answer Santana!" The brunette looked at Brittany and back at her mother and sighed.

"Brittany? What happened last night?" Maribel said sternly.

The blonde dissolved into tears and Santana paled, "It was all my fault Mama, I'm so sorry. I forgot my bag in the trunk of Sanny's car and I texted her while she was driving. If she would have died it would have been all my fault. I'm a terrible girlfriend." She sobbed loudly.

Maribel felt her heart freeze over, "You were reading or answering Brittany's text when you got in the accident Santana?"

"Yes Mamí, I'm sorry. I just looked down for a second, I swear." She pleaded knowing she was in trouble.

"And you texted her knowing she was driving?" She turned and glared at the tall blonde.

"Yes Mama I'm so sorry, I don't blame you if you hate me." Her bottom lipped trembled.

"I could never hate you, you are a part of me, do you understand mi amor? I didn't give birth to you but I couldn't love you any more if I did. I'm very disappointed in both of you but I don't hate you."

"Do you both remember what I said would happen if I caught you texting each while driving again?"

Brittany looked blank but Santana knew what was about to happen.

"I said I would spank you both." She said clearly. She watched as understanding dawned on Brittany's face and she turned bright red.

"I thought you were kidding." Brittany said softly.

"Well I wasn't. Santana go stand in that corner while I deal with Brittany first. Into the kitchen with you mija." She grabbed the blonde by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

Maribel pulled out the wooden spoon and set it on the table, she then sat down on the chair with the blonde by her side still in her sleep shorts and tank top, "Have you ever been spanked honey?" She asked gently.

"No mama, just those few swats I've gotten from you over the years."

"Alright then, over my knee please." She lead the tall blonde over her lap and said, "Why are you being spanked Brittany?"

"I texted Sanny while she was driving and distracted her and caused the accident." She said sadly trying not to cry.

"You did not cause the accident, if Santana had obeyed me, her phone would have been off and in her purse. You did disobey me by texting while she was driving. Do you agree?"

"Yes Mama plus I was texting Mike while I was driving a few days ago and almost ran over a squirrel. Sanny says they are really rats but I still don't want to kill one."

"I know you don't and what if it had been a small child chasing a ball into the street? Texting and driving is very dangerous and I'm going to make sure you don't do it again."

She started to hand spank over the girl's sleep shorts since she had never been spanked before. Making sure it would sting and bring heat to her backside she kept up a steady rhythm while the blonde jerked and whined a little with each swat. After a few minutes warmup, she reached over and pulled down the blonde's sleep shorts. She hesitated to give her a bare spanking but that is what Santana was going to get, "Brittany, I usually pull down the underwear and spank on the bare bottom. Is that going to make you too embarrassed if I do that?"

The blonde sniffed, "It's embarrassing but if that is what Sanny is getting, I deserve it too." She said bravely.

"That's my brave girl." Maribel pulled down the panties exposing a bright pink backside. She picked up the spoon, "This is going to hurt honey, keep your hands in front of you and don't try to stand up. Do you understand." She heard a muffled yes Mama and started raining spanks down on her bare bottom with the dreaded spoon.

Santana heard the cracks hitting bare flesh and heard Brittany whimper and cry out. She felt her anxiety level go through the roof. She had never heard anyone getting spanked before. The anticipation of going next was awful.

Meanwhile Brittany couldn't believe how badly her ass hurt and was trying to squirm off Maribel's lap. She was actively crying now as she tried bucking and kicking, anything to escape the spoon. She finally stopped struggling and just sobbed.

The older woman helped the girl up and held her and rubbed her back gently, "It's all over honey, I went easy on you since you've never been spanked before but next time I will not go easy do you understand me mija?"

"I do and I'm sorry Mama Lopez."

Maribel led her to the corner as she took Santana into the kitchen for her spanking.

Brittany listened sadly as the girl wailed and cried as wood paddled bare flesh and she cried for being the cause of Santana's pain.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

An hour later both girls were upstairs lying on their belly's on their own beds with very sore bottoms sniffling having been banished to separate rooms.

Brittany got up and snuck quietly into Santana's room, "Sanny are you asleep?"

Santana lifted her tear stained face to the blonde in surprise, "B you can't be in here my Mamí will freak out."

Brittany saw her girlfriend's red rimmed eyes and quickly made her way to the bed and crawled in next to her, "I thought I killed you, I'm so sorry please hold me this is all my fault." She sobbed.

"It's not mi amor, I knew better than to look at your text. It was my fault."

"I love you Sanny."

"I love you B."

Maribel found them curled up together sound asleep and shook her head in frustration, went over and pulled the coverlet up over both of them. She dropped a gentle kiss on both of their foreheads and walked out of the room.

She was shutting the door behind her when she heard Brittany's sleepy voice, "Thank you for loving me enough to spank me today Mama."

"I will always love you mija and I will always be here for you!"

"I love you too Mama."

They shared a sweet look and smile and Maribel blew the girl a kiss and shut the door behind her before her own tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read. The timeline is my own. thanks to NayaFan for the great suggestion. Don't own Glee or it's characters.**_

_**RATED M**_

Santana Lopez had never been as excited as she was tonight in all her 9 years. Papí had actually taken off three weeks of work and they were going on the first real vacation she had ever had with her entire family.

Tomorrow morning they were getting on an airplane to Orlando, Florida and spend four whole days at Disney World. After that, they were going to fly to Puerto Rico and meet family that Santana had never even knew she had. She had never been on an airplane, ever in her whole life and Papí said flying was a whole lot of fun. He had picked her up over his head and flew her around the kitchen table making airplane engine noises as Santana giggled madly. Mamí had rolled her eyes and made a joke about having two kids instead of one, but had smiled and it had lit up her face.

She had wiggled in her seat all during dinner and hadn't been able to eat a bite, she just kept chattering about everything they were going to see. Brittany and her family had been to Disney World and told her all the great things she was going to be seeing.

"We need to all take a picture in front of the castle, and we need to take a picture with Mickey wearing our mouse ears. We all have to wear them, even you Papí!" she turned and scowled at her father sternly.

"Dr. Fernando Lopez surgeon extraordinaire does not wear mouse ears or bunny ears or any other ears that the good Lord did not bless me with at birth." He said mockingly winking at his wife.

Maribel sat back and watched the quarrel begin between the two people she loved most in the world and arguably the two most stubborn humans she had ever met. Santana adored her Papí and the feeling was mutual from the first moment she came into the world screaming bloody murder. Nothing was good enough for his princessa.

"But Papí, Brittany said it's the most important picture to get. The whole family in the mouse ears with Mickey. One day when I'm all grown up with my kids and I go to Disney World and I know I don't have a picture of you in mouse ears, I'll be so sad and it will just ruin the whole trip and all your grandkids will be sad too." She stuck her tiny lip out in the most adorable pouting pose ever.

He looked helplessly at his wife who was trying not to laugh out loud at his look of discomfort, he pulled at his tie and loosened his shirt collar, "Well mija, I guess I don't want to disappoint all mis nietecitos." He said gruffly, "One picture in mouse ears and that's it. I mean it Santana, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh yay muchas gracias Papí, you're the best Papí in the whole wide world. I love you and this will be the best vacation I ever had. I have to go call Brittany and tell her about the mouse ears. May I be excused from the table Mamí?"

Maribel nodded her assent and Santana skipped around the table kissing and hugging her blushing father before heading out to call her best friend.

Maribel Lopez burst out laughing at Santana's look of self-satisfied victory and her husband's groveling to please his tiny daughter and how he was preening knowing he had made her happy.

"What?" He growled at his wife, knowing she was amused by how Santana had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Nothing Nando, you're the best Papí in the whole wide world!" She leaned over and kissed him affectionately, "You're not such a bad husband either by the way." Maribel smiled indulgently at Fernando. He was a well respected surgeon, feared by his interns and residents and absolutely under the thumb of a tiny little 9 year old girl. She thought once again, it was lucky for them all she believed in discipline or Santana would be a complete terror if left to her father's authority. He had swatted Santana once when she was three years old and had chased a ball near the street and both he and Santana were such a wreck, Maribel handled the discipline from then on.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had loved Disney World, dragging her parents around by the hand so excited to see absolutely everything. Fernando had been enthralled by her enthusiasm and gave in to her every whim which soon turned into demands. Maribel was not as thrilled as every time she said no, Santana would run to her father. It created issues between her parents as well.

Later that evening in the hotel, Santana was fast asleep after an exhausting day when Maribel and Fernando sat down to a late night dinner on the balcony of their hotel room.

"Nando, you cannot keep giving in to her like that. You are spoiling her rotten."

The tall handsome man shrugged casually, "She is the only child I am ever going to have Maribel and she's a good girl. I don't mind spoiling her. She's going to be gone in a few short years; I want her to be happy."

"She is happy Nando and she is a good girl but she needs limits. She also needs to stop playing us off each other. When I say no, she can't just run to you to say yes, you need to back me up baby. Do you want her to turn into one of those awful spoiled daughters of your doctor colleagues? We agreed to raise her differently that as one of those privileged prima donnas. She is not going to love you less for saying no to her on occasion, one day she will thank you for it."

"Maribel, I love you and I love Santana more than my own life. I thought being a doctor was the most fulfilling ambition I had, but being a good man, husband and father is more important to me. It's just my job takes me away from both of you so much. I don't want her to look back and only remember me as being gone all the time." His dark eyes, so like his daughter's clouded up and Maribel hugged him close to her.

"You have always been a good man Fernando Lopez; my best friend, my lover, the father of my child and you are away because you save lives for a living. Santana worships the ground you walk on mi amor and always will. You don't have to buy her love. You already have it. Just try to back me up on this alright?"

He hugged her back and kissed her passionately, "I'll try mi amor, now, just how asleep do you think our little angelito is because I really want to show you just how much I love you."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next day was the first time Santana could ever remember her father saying no to something she wanted. Noticing the smug look on her mother's face made the little brunette realize something was up and it was something she didn't like very much. She had always been able to worm whatever she wanted out of her Papí and it usually didn't take much more than a pout or a few well placed tears.

She had her picture taken with every Disney Princess in the park when she saw a real live princess dress and tiara in the gift shop. Begging her Papí, she just had to have that dress. It had a diamond tiara for goodness sake. Nothing she said convinced her Mamí, even tears and a small tantrum. She was pretty sure she was safe from a spanking at Disney World with her Papí with them, so she was a little brattier around Maribel than she normally would be.

Her mother had gently taken her arm and leaned over so they were at eye level and very calmly informed her she was not going to buy a dress like that for so much money, but she would help her Abuela make her one if she behaved herself. She also warned her that she would not tolerate this behavior from her daughter, "I will take you back to the hotel and you will find yourself face down in bed taking a nap with a sore bottom if this continues. Do you understand me mija?"

Santana grudgingly apologized for her behavior but didn't put too much stock in the warning, was it even legal to spank a kid at Disney World? She didn't think so. They had left the store and went to a patio to eat lunch. Fernando had bought food and they were seated under a big umbrella eating. The little girl was heartbroken over the dress but knew better than to bring it up. Maribel had gotten back in line to get her husband another sandwich and Santana saw her chance.

Her father was tossing French fries to the seagulls and other birds and laughing at their antics but Santana just stared at her barely touched meal.

"What's wrong mija, are you feeling alright? If you're too hot we can go back to the hotel and go swimming?" He tried to cajole her.

"I'm fine Papí, I'm having a great time." She looked up at her father with great big crocodile tears shimmering from her long dark eyelashes and Fernando felt his heart shatter.

"What's wrong Santana tell me, please mija. I don't want you to be unhappy." He said so lovingly that she felt guilty for a minute. She looked over to find where her mother was and seeing she was still in line turned back to her father.

"I was just sad because I wanted a real live princess dress with a tiara like I saw in the gift shop but I know it was way too expensive for us. I don't need it, I bet Abuela could make one homemade just as pretty. See, I'm fine and I'm sorry I made you sad." She put her head down and played pathetically with her food.

Fernando looked over at his wife and then back at his daughter's sad little face. He was going home to see family in Puerto Rico he hadn't seen in decades, his daughter was going to look like a proper princess when she met them.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was in her bathing suit splashing around the indoor pool. She thought this Disney World place was probably the coolest place in the world, she could see why Brittany loved it so much. They had two whole more days before flying to her Papí's old home and she wanted to see it and meet her other family. Her Mamí was sitting in a lounge chair in a bathing suit and a big white hat and huge sunglasses reading a magazine and sipping on pineapple juice. Santana thought her mother was the prettiest woman she had ever seen. She loved her so much, the little brunette didn't like getting spanked but she knew she was loved by both her parents. The little girl had seen other families and she knew how lucky she was. She wondered where her father was and thought he must be playing golf. He liked that stupid boring game and sometimes watched it on the television.

Maribel looked over her glasses to see what her child was up to and caught her staring at her; she smiled gently and waved, wiggling her fingers at the pretty little girl. Santana's face lit up and she waved back. She got out of the pool and her Mamí wrapped her up in a great big soft towel. Crawling up into her lap, she laid her head on her mother's chest and snuggled into the woman. Swimming and playing was pretty exhausting work and she was asleep before she knew it. Maribel held her close and hummed a lullaby gently and rocked her precious girl as she slept.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

They had a very special dinner in the princess castle and took more pictures and headed back to their room. Santana had a bath and a snack and was in her pajama's, she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she came out her father was standing there holding the exact dress she wanted complete with a diamond tiara. She squealed and hugged her father fiercely as he tried not to look so pleased with himself for picking the right gown.

Maribel had gone to get ice and heard Santana squealing and entered the room quickly to see what was happening. She saw the gown and turned to look at her daughter who squirmed uncomfortably under her Mamí's stern glare.

"What is this then?" She said never taking her eyes off her embarrassed daughter.

"Santana saw this dress and the silly child thought we couldn't afford it. She is going to Puerto Rico as real life princess. It's that right mi amor?" He enthused.

"Did Santana also tell you that she asked me for the dress and I told her absolutely not?" She asked her husband pointedly.

He laid the dress on the bed and noticed for the first time how uncomfortable and awkward his daughter looked, "Is this true mija?" He said softly.

"I'm sorry Papí, I just really really wanted it and I thought if I told you how important it was you would get it for me." The little girl tried to backpedal and erase the sad look from her father's face, "Please don't be mad at me Papí." She begged sadly.

"I'm not angry with you mija, I'm very disappointed. You went behind your Mamí's back when she already said no and you tricked me. Can you understand why you're Mamí and I are upset with your behavior?"

Santana had her little head down, she felt awful, she didn't even want the dumb dress anymore; she just wanted her father not to be disappointed anymore, "I'm sorry, it was wrong, I didn't mean to hurt you Papí, this has been the best vacation ever. I just didn't think I guess."

Maribel felt terrible for her husband and daughter, they were both clearly hurting but her little girl needed to understand the consequences of her behavior, "I think that you should take the dress back Fernando, don't you agree Santana?"

The tiny brunette nodded sadly, "Yes Mamí, I was bad, I don't deserve a beautiful dress." She had tears dripping off her nose as she looked at the carpet.

Maribel looked at her daughter closely and saw she was being sincere and was genuinely sorry, "You are not bad mija, you are naughty sometimes and you can act like a spoiled brat at others but you do deserve many beautiful things and you will get them but not by lying or by tricking people who love you." She walked over and hugged her daughter.

She looked back at her husband, "Fernando, it was a beautiful gesture on your part, what do you think sweetheart?"

"I think you are right, it is not alright to get things you want Santana by manipulating people and making them feel badly. I know it's easy to do especially because I love you so much and maybe one day you will have a husband who loves you just as much. I hope you learn that it is wrong. If you want things you need to earn them and be honest and hard working. Do you understand mija?" He walked over and lifted her up onto his knee, "I love you so much, I want you to be a good person when you grow up and you can't if you are taking advantage of people."

Santana sniffled and hugged her Papí around his neck fiercely, "I'm so sorry I love you too."

He sat her down on her feet and looked at his wife and nodded, "I know you are mija but I think you are going to be much sorrier after you have been punished. I'm afraid that playing your mother and I like that deserves a spanking don't you mija?"

Santana looked up quickly in shock, her father had never threatened her with a spanking before, he never even raised his voice at her, "Please Papí, I'll never do it again, I don't need a spanking."

He turned to look at his wife with pain in his eyes and she knew he couldn't spank his daughter and she loved him even more, he was such a good man, "Your Papí will be returning the dress and he is going to meet his golfing friends for a drink at the bar. I will be punishing you mija and you will be going to bed early with no movie tonight. Now hug your father and give him a goodnight kiss since you'll be asleep when gets back."

Fernando looked at his wife gratefully as he hugged and kissed his daughter, "Be a good girl tonight. I love you forever mija."

They both watched him walk out of the bedroom. Maribel walked into the bathroom and came out with the hairbrush and Santana started to cry softly. She felt guilty but really didn't want a spanking.

Maribel led her by the hand to the side of the bed where she sat down and quickly pulled her daughter over her lap, "Why are you being spanked tonight young lady?"

"I tricked Papí into buying me the princess dress even after you said no. I went to him behind your back. I guess that's kind of like lying even though I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't mija but you're right it is like lying. I'm very proud of you for seeing that."

Maribel reached up and pulled down her pajama bottoms leaving her tiny pale bottom exposed, she looked so small over her lap but she needed to learn a lesson and she knew what she was doing. The mother started to spank lightly with her hand to warm up her bottom, she was silent as she did so. Santana was able to stay still as the swats were only causing a mild sting but she knew she was in for worse.

After a minute of light spanks and Santana's backside was a light warm pink, she increased the speed and the severity of the spanks. Setting a fast rhythm all around her daughter's rear end, the girl felt the difference immediately and started to squirm on her lap.

"I'm sorry Mamí." She pleaded as her backside started to catch on fire. Reaching back with one hand she tried to cover her vulnerable rear end. Maribel gently caught her hand and scolding her about staying still, held it tightly never breaking her stride.

Santana was crying loudly now as Maribel stopped and reached for the hairbrush. The tiny brunette saw the brush and really put more effort into escaping, "Puhleeeeze not the brush, I'm sorry Mamí, I won't ever go to Papí after you said no again." She was wiggling and squirming and trying to get off her lap. So much for the no spankings at Disney World law.

"Now be a big girl Santana, this is almost over and I'm very proud of how you have taken your punishment so far." She scolded sternly applying a quick hard hand spank to her daughter's tender sit spot.

Santana wanted them to be proud of her so she stopped squirming and waited with dread for the hairbrush part of the spanking to start.

Maribel held her daughter tighly by the waist and started to spank fast and hard with the hairbrush. The loud crack of wood on bare backside was matched only by the frantic squeals of her daughter.

"Ow it hurts, I'm so sorry, I won't do it anymore, please Mamí no more." She sobbed after the first three swats.

Maribel knew she needed to learn a valuable lesson and continued although it was breaking her heart. She kept spanking as Santana begged and sobbed. She gave her a pair of hard swats on the underside of her reddening cheeks and Santana dissolved into a sobbing mess.

The mother stopped spanking immediately knowing she had really understood the consequences of her naughtiness. She soothed the sobbing girl and held her close. She reassured her of her love and pride and Santana cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. Maribel gently put her to bed face down and soothed her sweaty hair off her face and kissed her gently.

She loved being a mother, it was the most fulfilling part of her entire life but this part was the hardest. Making your child cry was awful but she knew with a strong smart girl like Santana they had to work hard to keep her in line. She had so much potential to be someone important if her selfish and spoiled behavior could be curbed.

She was sitting quietly when she heard the door open and Fernando came in looking sheepish, "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I was outside the door and heard the spanking. It's not fair that you have to punish her all the time. I'm sorry I'm not stronger. I am glad though and respect you so much for being able to discipline her. I'm also sorry I make your job harder as the best Mamí in the whole world." He said lovingly.

Maribel had never heard him acknowledge how hard it was on her and she burst into tears of her own. He reached over and picked her up and held her gently in his arms and rocked her, "Shhhh mi amor, you are so strong and brave. I'm the luckiest man alive and that little girl with the sore bottom is the luckiest child in the world to have the love of such a wonderful and strong woman. I'm nothing without you Corazon."

The lovely brunette fell asleep feeling safe and loved in the arms of the man she loved with her precious child sound asleep in the bed across the room.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana had a little trouble sitting for some of the rides the next day but as it was the last day before they left for Puerto Rico it turned out to be the most fun of the whole time at Disney. Her mother and father had acted like nothing had happened and she didn't feel guilty anymore.

As they left the gates, her Papí pulled out three sets of mouse ears and they had a family picture taken with Mickey Mouse. It was a picture Santana Lopez would treasure for her entire life of the best vacation she ever had with her family.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**The timeline is my own. Takes place when Quinn and Santana are freshman in high school.**_

_**RATED M**_

Santana was sitting in the backseat of the car with a High School senior football player, Quinn looked back over the seat and winked at her friend and the Latina smiled widely back at her. She knew being besties with the first freshman Captain of the Cheerios had its perks but this was more awesome than she imagined.

Quinn was sitting up front with Tony Jamison and they were headed to the ledges which was only THE most awesome place to hang out on the whole entire planet. Santana had asked her about Finn Hudson since the blonde had recently started dating him and Quinn assured her that Tony Jamison and Brian Westmore were old Fabray family friends she had known practically since birth and Finn wouldn't mind. Santana just shrugged and laughed with her friend, she thought Finn was a big oaf anyway and couldn't see what Quinn saw in him. He had the IQ of a pet rock and that was being mean to the rock.

The Latina had a small tingling thrill of adventure and danger going on up and down her spine. She was skipping out of school, going to the ledges and driving around town with high school senior boys. If her parents found out, she would be so dead. Even her Papí who was the sweetest father in the whole world and let her get away with murder would be furious with her if he found out. But what Quinn wanted, Quinn got and she wanted Santana to skip with her and so she did. To be honest it didn't take much convincing, she knew hanging with the seniors and having the tough blonde cheerleader as her best friend was going to make her very popular in High School and she wanted to be very popular.

The guys started passing around a flask with God knows what kind of alcohol in it but Quinn very prudishly turned it down and no one argued with her so Santana was relieved and also passed when it came to her.

Joking and laughing and being all macho, the two guys drove out of town and towards the ledges. They got there about a half an hour later and spent the day swimming and jumping of the ledges into the river and just hanging out and having a good time.

Quinn had called Santana the night before and arranged the whole thing. They all met in the school parking lot but would never actually go in. They brought bathing suits and towels and a change of clothes in their gym bags and would just hop in Tony and Brian's car and spend the day at the ledges. Cheerios' practice ran until 6pm and sometimes later so they didn't have to rush home. Brian's older sister and her friends called them all in sick so it was a perfect and foolproof plan except for one Rachel Berry.

Sue Sylvester had been furious to find her Captain and Co-Captain missing from practice and had stormed over to the choir room to see if they had stayed late with that Crisco haired weakling singing and dancing. She ran right into Rachel in the middle of a diva storm out.

"Excuse me coach, I have a point to make and I must be going so I cannot stop and chat with you right now. I am rebelling against the blatant prejudice Mr. Shuester has against Broadway and anyone talented enough, namely me…."

Sue tried to walk around the petite girl, "Yeah, don't care." The tall coach was trying to look into the choir room to find her missing cheerleaders.

Rachel's curiosity got the best of her, "Can I help you with something coach?"

"Yeah less talented Streisand, you can follow the yellow brick road and beat it out of my sight before I grab a fly swatter and squash you're weirdly and unnaturally tiny body that appears to be 75% nose."

The diva pulled herself up indignantly, "If you're looking for your cheerleaders, they obviously had more important things to do today since they skipped Glee and school today. I saw them getting into some stupid jock's car this morning and drive out of the parking lot." She smirked at the look of rage on the coach's face, Rupaul and manhands indeed, huh!

Sue marched to the office, stopping at the meek ginger-haired guidance counselor's office, "Erma, did Lopez and Fabray call in sick today?" she demanded.

The tiny woman was more than terrified of the coach so she just squeaked out her reply, "Yes, they are both sick today."

"Thanks Eloise." The coach pulled out her cell and dialed the Lopez household.

Maribel was unfamiliar with the phone number but picked it up anyway, "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Lopez?" The coach barked, "This is Sue Sylvester."

"Yes, this is Maribel Lopez, what can I do for you coach?"

"Just tell Santana that I am sorry that she had to stay home sick today but she didn't miss anything too important. I will teach her and Quinn the routines tomorrow if both of them are well enough to attend school tomorrow." Not giving the mother a chance to reply she quickly hung up and chuckled evilly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Tony drove back to school to drop everyone off, as he pulled in the parking lot Quinn noticed a familiar car sitting alone in the lot.

"Uhm San, isn't that your mom's car?" Quinn said carefully to her friend in the backseat.

Santana laughed, "Puta, that isn't even funny, my mother would kill me if she found out I skipped school."

"I'm not being funny San, she's walking over here." Quinn said quickly, the Latina terrified her.

Santana was laughing as she looked out the window and saw her petite mother storming over to the car, "Oh no!" was all she had time to say before Maribel opened the back door and grabbed her daughter by the arm not so gently.

"Say goodbye to your friends Santana. Quinn Fabray get out of that car this instant. I'm driving you home. Gentlemen." She nodded at the stunned boys as she dragged both girls by the arm to her car.

The car ride to Quinn's house was totally silent as Santana just kept thinking over and over, "damn, damn, damn…" Not really able to process more thoughts than that.

Maribel walked Quinn to her door and explained to a half tipsy Judy Fabray what happened before coming back into the car and slamming the door.

She turned to her daughter and glared at her before putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway. She didn't say a word all the way home.

Walking into the house, she looked at her daughter, "go get changed, you have 5 minutes to be back downstairs." She barked out at Santana who nearly broke her leg running up the stairs and into her room.

The teenager was back downstairs in four minutes unwilling to irritate her mother further.

Maribel was at the sink furiously washing dishes, "Were you drinking?"

"No Mamí neither Quinn nor I drank I swear!"

"Were did you go?" Maribel still hadn't turned around.

"To the ledges, we went swimming, that's all honest." She said desperately.

"Is that why Quinn called last night?" The dark woman turned around and faced her daughter with her arms crossed.

"Yes Mamí." She said sadly wondering why she ever thought this was a good idea.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer and I mean it Santana Bianca Lopez! Are you sleeping with that boy?"

The teenagers eyes went big and round, "No Mamí, I'm not really I'm not, it was just hanging with Quinn and the senior football players would make me popular at school and I knew the other kids would think I was cool."

"Let's see how cool it is young lady when you try to sit at your school desk with a very red and sore bottom." She said sternly as the teenager gulped, "Please grab mother's little helper from the drawer mija." Maribel said in her no nonsense tone.

Santana slowly walked in measure steps hoping to drag this out but Maribel delivered a firm swat to send her on her way, "Today Santana."

The girl went in the drawer and grabbed the hated implement as her mother pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down.

"Why are you being punished today young lady?" Her mother's dark eyes looked sadly into her face. Santana hated when she disappointed Maribel.

"I skipped school and went to the ledges even though I knew you and Papí wouldn't approve. I hung out with older boys and skipped Glee and Cheerios."

Maribel patted her lap and the Latina went quickly across it anxious to get this over with. The mother started to hand spank her daughter with a hard stern hand right from the beginning, "The worst part is that I had no idea where you were today. I trusted that you were in school and safe and that was not the case. I had better always know where you are little girl or this will be the result. Do you understand me?"

Santana squeaked out a reply, realizing this punishment was not going to be fun at all. Not that any spanking was but her mother was very serious about what happened today. Maribel reached up and pulled down her daughters shorts and panties and noticing the pink glow to her skin upped her game and started to hand spank faster and harder.

The teenager jumped and squealed loudly at the change in rhythm and tried to hold back tears. By the time her backside was a deep pink the teen was softly crying and trying to stay in position. She wondered for the second time today why she ever thought skipping school would be fun. She breathed a sigh of relief when her mother stopped and tried to wiggle out of position, "Mamí, I'm so sorry I'll never skip again, please no more it hurts." She stuck her spare hand back to cover her sensitive and punished backside but her mother picked up the wooden spoon and ordered her daughter to move her hand back where it belonged.

Santana tried again, "Please please please I really am sorry."

Maribel shifted the teen back into position on her lap, pulled the teen closer to her belly with a firm hand around her waist and lifted her knee to bring her daughter's disobedient backside into clearer view.

She raised the wooden spoon and proceeded to crack it down over and over again as Santana cried and squirmed from the first spank. She hated that dreaded spoon, it stung like fire and felt like a million bee stings, "Ow Mamí, no more please no more I swear." She sobbed as Maribel concentrated on the sensitive skin between backside and thigh as her daughter begged and cried.

The mother examined her handiwork and was pleased with the results. She knew Santana's backside would sting and burn and make her think for the next few days and would match her Cheerios uniform for at least 24 hours but she didn't hurt the girl.

"I love you mija but today was foolish and I won't tolerate that kind of behavior. You are my daughter and being popular and cool are not as important as being safe and in school." She hugged and comforted her girl as she pulled her close and rocked her.

When her baby had calmed down she walked her over to the corner, "One half hour in the corner mija and I want you to think how cool you looked crying over my knee. I don't want to ever have this conversation again understand me Santana?"

Santana sniffled, "I know Mamí we won't."

For the next two days every time she sat down in class she cursed Quinn Fabray and her own stupidity but she knew she was loved and protected by her parents and that almost made up for her sore backside.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**The timeline is my own. Brittany and Santana head back to Lima for Thanksgiving with the family.**_

_**Based on another fantastic idea from NayaFan**_

_**RATED M**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Brittany watched Santana fondly as she helped their daughter pack. The Latina was so excited to be going home for Thanksgiving with her parents; she was being more trouble than both their kids combined.

"Are you sure we have everything packed babe? We need to be ready; the airport shuttle will be here to pick us up at 6:00 am sharp."

"San I swear we are all packed and ready to go. I'm just helping Ava finish packing a few little toys and things for her backpack to keep her occupied on the plane ride. It's your first plane ride isn't it ladybug?"

Ava looked up at her mama and glared, "It's not fair that I had to wait to be 6 and a half for my first plane ride and Cammie gets to go when she's just a baby."The tiny Latina pouted mightily.

"Well baby girl, think of it like this, the baby won't remember her first ride but you will remember this whole trip." Santana said trying to cajole her oldest into a better mood.

Life had not been all sunshine in the Lopez household once the new baby had arrived. Ava Maribel Lopez had suffered from a very severe case of sibling rivalry. It had been fascinating when the baby had been in her Mama's tummy. It was fun feeling her kick and talking to her. The reality of a new baby had been a very different thing altogether. She had been especially jealous every second her adored Mamí spent fussing over the newborn Camilla Rose Lopez. Brittany and Santana were very patient and explained how she was going to be a great big sister. It had still taken Ava about 3 months to warm up to her tiny sister. Now that Cammie was a toddler, she was more fun but was getting into all Ava's things and some of the resentment had come back.

"But B what about….."

"Santana Bianca Lopez, I swear I'm going to make YOU stand in the corner if you don't quit bugging me, go do something, I need to get the baby bathed and get her to sleep and you are not helping." Brittany said with mock ferocity causing Ava to giggle at her silly Mamí, "You too A beat it!" She gently swatted her oldest daughter's backside as she sent her from the room with her mother.

Ava grumbled belligerently, "She's always with Cammie, I don't see what's so interesting about her anyway, she doesn't even really talk yet and just crawls around getting into everything."

The brunette bent down and picked her daughter up and set her on her hip, "Come on baby girl, let's go hang out just me and you." She walked them into the living room and sat down in the big arm chair and cradled her jealous daughter tenderly, "Tell me what's wrong A? How come you are so mad at Cammie? She loves you and needs you. I never had a sister but if I did I would want her to be like you."

Ava shrugged, "I dunno." She had her large brown eyes gazing down as she picked at a loose string on the hem of her shirt, "She just bugs me."

Santana looked at her daughter; she was so much like her it was scary. She had told Brittany that she shouldn't carry a baby, it would come out crazy like her and she was right about that, Ava was just like her Mamí, in looks, personality and temperament. Brittany had carried Camilla and so far the baby was as even tempered as her Mama, thank god. Santana didn't think she could deal with two just like her. They had used the same donor so the girls would actually be related biologically, but there was no doubt that Ava was a Lopez through and through. Santana scowled when she remembered her mother laughing at her when she told her how frustrating Ava's behavior was. Her exact words were, "Oh well mija what goes around comes around."

"You know that your Mama and I love you every bit as much as we love Cammie right? Just because she's a baby she might get some extra attention or help doing things but you are our first born baby and you are very special to me and Mama."

Big brown calf eyes with huge eyelashes looked up in surprise, "I'm very special?"

"Oh baby you are so special. There is no one just like you and we love you very much. Please just try to be patient with your little sister alright? She loves you so much. I really need you to be a very good girl on this trip for me. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Mamí, I'll try to be the best girl ever and I'll try to be nicer to Cammie."

"If you ever feel like you need some special time alone with me or Mama you just ask us instead of getting mad about it. Promise?"

"I promise." The little girl perked right up and the two brunettes sat in the living room watching Tom and Jerry cartoons together and eating popcorn while Brittany finished getting everything ready.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It had been a long exhausting day by the time the family actually pulled into the Lopez residence in their rental car. The baby was tired and cranky and Ava was tired and cranky as well. Santana had been exhausted but once the plane touched down at Dayton International Airport she and Brittany had both started to get excited to be home and see everyone.

Maribel greeted them at the door as wildly excited as her daughter as Fernando stood beside his wife smiling widely. They missed their daughter and her wife and the niñas, Los Angeles was just too far away even with Skype. She clapped her hands and took a now wide awake and wriggling Ava from her Mamí, "mis bebés! Oh how I've missed you all."

Santana was crying, "Mamí, Papí"She dropped her bags and threw herself at her father. Brittany brought up the rear carrying Cammie, "Hi Mama L, Papa L!" she said sweetly dropping a kiss on both their cheeks.

The baby was out cold even with all the loud talking and crying and hugging going on, "Mama, where can I lay her down until I can get the portable crib out of the car?"

Maribel was hugging and kissing a giggly Ava, "come with me mija, I'll show you were we can lie her down." She led them to the guest bedroom and Brittany laid the toddler down and gently removed her coat and hat and tucked pillows around her to keep her from rolling off the bed.

"She's gotten so big, they both have. I miss you all so much."Maribel exclaimed.

"Well San said Papa is retiring soon, move to California. We would love to see you everyday and so would the kids."

Fernando walked into the bedroom to observe his sleeping granddaughter and a squealing Ava reached for him, "¡abuelo mío." He grinned happily and accepted the tiny brunette into his arms kissing her and rubbing his moustache on her cheek to tickle her, "mi nieta preciosa." Fernando whispered softly into Ava's ear as he hugged her close, "I've missed you very much."

"Abuelo you see me almost every night on the 'puter!" She rolled her eyes in an almost an exact imitation of her Mamí causing all the adults to laugh.

Maribel went right into mother mode, "You must be tired and hungry. Let's get you settled and fed and we can sit around and catch up. I've made sandwiches and would prefer a glass of wine or hot tea?" she looked between her daughter and the blonde she had long ago accepted as her other daughter.

Santana spoke up, "I'm starving I would love something and a nice hot cup of tea, babe what about you?" she turned and inquired of her exhausted wife.

"Tea please." The blonde smiled gratefully.

Maribel grabbed Ava, "Come with me mija, I'll make you some nice hot cocoa and a sandwich and then it's bedtime for you. Brittany you looked exhausted sit down and rest I don't want you or Santana to do anything tonight but rest. Nando, can you help me get the sandwiches, mi amor?"

Even being almost 30 years old, neither girl was willing to argue with Maribel Lopez.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Everyone had a wonderful time visiting and Thanksgiving Day was wonderful. The Friday after, the little family went over to the Pierce house and visited with the rest of the family.

Ava had been spoiled by both sets of grandparents and was very excited. Her parent's had been a little lax on enforcing her behavior since it was a vacation but Santana's patience had been wearing a little thin with her daughter for the last few days. She did not like to have to repeat herself 5 times to be listened to and Ava was pushing her behavior with her grandparents around spoiling her. She just stayed away from her Mamí and stuck closer to her more laid back Mama and grandmothers.

After two days with the Pierce's, they went back to the Lopez house to finish their vacation. The trouble started when Ava was playing with her lego's on the living room floor and was building a castle. Cammie had crawled over and knocked it over and laughed and clapped her hands. All the adults thought she was adorable with her pretty blonde curls and big blue eyes so they laughed and encouraged her. Ava had built her castle two more times and each time Cammie knocked it down. The adults were sitting on the couch talking when they heard a loud slap and the baby start crying.

Brittany looked at Ava sternly,"Did you hit your sister Ava?"

Ava shook her head, "No Mama."

Santana interjected, "Ava Maribel Lopez, I want to know the truth young lady and I want to know now." She had stood up and picked up a screaming toddler who was pointing at her sister with tears rolling down her quivering cheeks, "Bah Aba."

"I'm not bad, she kept knocking over my castle, I just smacked her hand so she wouldn't do it again." The little girl yelled.

Brittany stood up as Santana calmed Cammie, "You are not allowed to hit your sister plus you fibbed to me when I asked if you hit her. You are going to stand in time-out right now little girl." She gently led her over to the corner and firmly placed her nose against the wall.

Ava was feeling that life was not very fair, they didn't punish Cammie for knocking over her toys but she had to stand in the corner like a baby.

An hour later they were sitting at the dinner table where Maribel had made her daughter's favorite chicken enchiladas when Ava spoke up rudely, "This is gross I'm not eating this, can I have peanut butter and jelly."

Maribel jumped up, "Of course mija, I can make you a sandwich." Santana and Brittany stared at the once fierce Maribel Lopez who had been tamed by a tiny 6-year-old granddaughter.

"Mamí, sit back down, she can eat what is in front of her or she can go to bed hungry." Santana said sternly glaring at her daughter who was glaring back at her, "Where are your manners little girl, you don't talk to your Abuela like that. That was very rude, she made a very nice dinner for us and you will eat it. Now apologize for being rude."

Santana's little look alike glared stubbornly at her mother, "NO!" She crossed her arm and settled back in her chair, "I'm not sorry, it's gross and I want peanut butter."

The Latina looked over at her wife who nodded her approval for Santana to deal with this situation.

Santana took a deep breath and tried to reason with her daughter first, "Ava," she said calmly, "I understand you are still upset about standing in the corner but you're behavior at his table was rude and now you are being disobedient and it will not continue. Please apologize to your Abuela for being rude to her." She finished sternly.

Ava just sat there chewing her bottom lip and trying not to cry. She really was sorry but she couldn't say it she was too mad at everyone.

"I'm very disappointed in you Ava Maribel Lopez." Santana stood up and picked her daughter up from the table to carry her upstairs to bed, "If you are going to behave like a baby then you can go to bed early like a baby."

The tiny brunette had a major meltdown, "That's not fair I was supposed to watch a movie with you guys. I just wanted a sandwich, it's not fair." She was having a major tantrum.

Santana set her down on her feet before she dropped the kicking and yelling little girl. She caught her Mamí's eye and saw her raised eyebrow and remembered her own rather painful lesson after having a very similar tantrum many years ago, "Ava if you don't stop this behavior I am going to put you over my knee and spank you and then you are going to go to bed early." She looked to her wife for help and Brittany smiled sadly and nodded again, remembering her own experiences over Mama L's lap.

The Latina leaned down so she was eye level with her still screaming daughter, "I am going to count to three Ava and then you are going to get a spanking; One, Two, Two and a Half" She was hoping her daughter would take the out she was giving her. She had never spanked Ava; she never had a reason. She was stubborn and feisty but usually a time out was enough to get her to listen to reason.

She sighed sadly, "Three. All right little girl, I gave you a chance. Mamí? Do you still have your Mother's Little Helper?"

"Of course, mija, it's where I have always kept it. In the drawer behind you." Maribel said sadly. It had been one thing to discipline her daughters but knowing your granddaughter was about to be spanked made her want to beg Santana to give the little girl one more chance it was only a peanut butter sandwich after all, but she stilled her tongue and knew it was not her place to interfere. Her babies were mothers now and they had their own family now to raise.

Santana went into the drawer and grabbed the wooden spoon as Ava threw herself on the floor kicking and yelling. Brittany stood up and grabbed Ava and started upstairs to the bedroom, "Mama you'll keep an eye on Cammie?"

"Of course sweetheart, you take care of your daughter and I'll take care of this one." She gave them both a loving smile as they left the kitchen.

Fernando turned to Maribel, "Can we turn on the radio? I cannot listen to this and I am too old to cry in front of you mi amor."

She shook her head at her sentimental husband and got up and turned on the radio that was hanging under the kitchen cupboards, filling the kitchen with Spanish music.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany carried a struggling Ava into the bedroom and set her on her feet in front of her, "What on Earth has come over Ava?"

"I hate you!" Ava kicked at her blonde mother.

Santana had entered the room and had enough, "AVA! Stop that this instant. I have had enough." She bellowed loudly startling the girl into silence.

She walked over to the bed and sat down setting the wooden spoon down next to her, "I'm sorry you think it was unfair to be punished earlier. You hit your sister and then you lied about it. You know what behavior is acceptable and what isn't. You were rude to your grandmother, you disobeyed me and you just told your mother you hated her and tried to kick her. Come here please."

Ava reluctantly walked slowly to her mother, "I'm sorry Mamí, really I will apologize to Mama and Abuela."

"Yes you will after you have received your spanking." She pulled the little girl over her lap and had to swallow the lump in her throat, she wasn't sure she could do this. She thought back to all the times her mother had done this and had a whole new level of respect for her mother and realized her father was not just a sentimental fool. This was the most difficult thing she would ever have to do.

"I'm sorry please don't spank me I wont do it again." Ava said as she wiggled and kicked trying to get off her Mamí's lap.

Santana reached over and pulled down her little jeans and underwear and started to hand spank her little girl as she wiggled and squirmed. Tightening her hold on the girl she continued to spank, as she looked at Brittany with tears in her eyes, grateful for the silent support she was receiving from her wife. When the little pale bottom was pink, she reached for the spoon. She had decided on only four swats with the spoon. She wanted to teach her daughter a lesson not really hurt her.

"This is for being rude at the dinner table." She swatted the little backside hard. Ava squealed and cried,"I'm sorry Mamí!"

"This is for disobeying me and your Mama at the table." Santana brought the spoon down with a loud crack. "Mamí please!"

"This is for the little tantrum you just threw downstairs." She swatted again not really with much strength just to cause a little heat and some sting to the area. "Owie owie I'm sorry Mama please make Mamí stop."

"This last one is for telling your Mama you hated her and trying to kick her. I best not ever see or hear you talk to your Mama like that ever again. Do you understand me little girl?" She laid the last spank right on her sit spot. "I won't I'm sorry I won't."

Ava was sobbing and Santana stopped and laid down the spoon and gathered her sorry little girl into her arms and rocked her and kissed her, "There we go mija it's all over with, shhh baby, its all over with."

Brittany came over and sat down next to them and soothed her daughter's hair and told her how much she loved her. They gently helped Ava into pajamas and after she had calmed down she went downstairs and sincerely apologized to her grandparents.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was early that next morning and Santana had tossed and turned all night. She finally went downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee and stared out the kitchen window. She was so deep in thought; she didn't even her Maribel come into the kitchen.

"Are you alright mija?" She asked her daughter softly, "That was her first spanking wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" her daughter replied tearfully.

"You looked like a deer in the headlights when you got to two and one half and she wasn't giving in." She chuckled.

Her daughter laughed with her. Maribel walked over and wiped tears from her daughter's face with her thumb, "Being a Mamí is the most important job in the whole world baby."

"I love you so much Mamí, I'm so sorry I put you through all that."

"It's alright mija, you are so worth it all and I love you too mi amor and now all my prayers have been answered."

Santana sat up and looked at her mother seriously, "What prayers?"

"That one day you have a daughter that was as big a brat as you were!" she said with brown eyes twinkling merrily.

Santana just rolled her eyes and wondered who was going to kill her first; her daughter or her mother.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**RATED M**_

_**Takes place around with Sue and Will fighting and he starts getting Cheerios suspended from the team for bad grades but clearly not canon. The timeline is my own.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Santana walked out of Sue Sylvester's office and down the hallway into the Cheerio's locker room. She collapsed down onto the wooden bench in front of her locker and leaned back banging her head into the metal locker. She banged her head three or four times. Santana was trying to calm down; she didn't want to go to her angry place and deck Berry or worse Becky Jackson.

She needed to find Britt; the tall blonde always calmed her down with just a look and a loving smile. Stopping in the girl's bathroom by the choir room she thought it was empty when she banged around violently startled to see an amused Quinn Fabray in skank attire.

Quinn raised an eyebrow in question and the Latina huffed, "Fucking Coach is batshit crazy again, almost as loco as she was when she wanted to shoot B out of that stupid ass cannon. "

The punk pink haired ex-cheerleader snorted out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, there's a big surprise." She stood in front of the mirror and applied another thick black layer of mascara that she didn't need, "Let me guess, it's all your fault Boobs McGee and I don't need another worthless moron as Captain of my Cheerios so fix it if you want to stay in charge." Quinn said in the best imitation of their track suited coach Santana had ever heard.

The Latina nodded at her friend and laughed wryly, "Mr. Shue is flunking Cheerios in a brilliant attempt to get even with Sylvester for giving him headaches all year." She shook her head, "How the fuck am I supposed to fix this?"

Quinn turned around and leaned against the sink with her arms crossed staring at the girl who used to be her best friend, "You know she's going to want you to do something that's going to make you feel like a piece of shit right?" She said softly.

Santana turned and angrily faced her friend, "Who do you think you're talking to Q? I've been by your side from day one freshman year. B and I joined Glee to bring that club down from the inside with you. She always makes me feel like shit but it's my big chance to get a scholarship and get the hell out of Lima. So don't talk to me like I'm an idiot all right?" The Latina angrily stormed out of the bathroom not really angry at Quinn but at both her coach's and the position she was in.

Quinn turned and looked in the mirror; she had nothing left to give anyone it just hurt too damn much. She couldn't worry about Santana. She grabbed a cigarette out of the pack and left to find Sheila and Mack, they didn't expect anything from her and she didn't give a shit about them. If she thought about B or San and the love and friendship she had thrown away it would kill her and she couldn't afford to care anymore. It hurt too much to breathe let alone try to be a decent human. This way was just so much easier. She missed them, she missed Maribel and Fernando, they had loved her and she had loved them back but she was just too much of a disappointment now. Facing the stranger in the mirror, the girl shut off her pain like a leaky faucet and headed off to get high under the bleachers with the rest of the losers.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana sat in the back of the choir room with her stomach roiling and her nerves tingling but feeling much better since B had come and sat next to her and laid her head on the Latina's shoulder sweetly. The brunette was able to forget Berry's self righteous rambling and Mr. Shue's clueless idiocy and just lose herself in the sweet feel of the love of her life.

She had decided not to involve Brittany in her plans to help the Cheerio's grade point averages get high enough for them to qualify for the team. Just thinking about what that was going to involve made her feel lightheaded and nauseous but she was not going to lose her spot as HBIC after playing second fiddle to Fabray for all those years.

Santana thought of Quinn and it hurt her heart to see the girl in so much pain but her walls were so high she didn't have a clue how to get past them. Of course after just a short stint as the Captain she could understand what drove Quinn to fly over the cuckoo's nest. The stress of dealing with Sue Sylvester alone was killing her.

Sinking down in her chair and cuddling up against the tall blonde dancer, Santana put everything else out of her mind and tried to enjoy the rest of Glee.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina had finally had her plan in place. She had to lie to Brittany and her parent's and the guilt was eating her up inside but she didn't know what else to do. It had taken her two weeks to work out her plan, two weeks of the cheerleading coach's constant harping and threats but Santana had finally worked out all the details. It was foolproof.

Maribel was under the impression that she was spending the night with a distraught Quinn. Brittany was under the impression she was going out of town with her mother to visit a sick aunt. Quinn was so wrapped up in her own drama and pain she was a non-factor. Cheerio's practice was over and Santana kissed Britt goodbye and agreed to text her over the weekend from her aunt's house and she had spoken to her mother and wished her goodnight. She was free and clear all night long.

Hiding in the locker room supply closet, Santana waited until everyone had gone including the janitorial staff before she snuck into the office to make copies of all the upcoming exams. She could pass them out to the girls who were failing classes and give them just enough correct answers to have them pass and not make anyone suspicious. She actually smirked to herself at how easy this was going to be.

Sure it bothered her, it was cheating but she wasn't going to cheat herself. She studied and made good grades and did her homework. The Latina tried to justify it a million ways but it was still wrong and she knew it. Swallowing her remorse and reservations, she silently made her way into the office and started to make the copies she needed.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Will Shuester couldn't believe he forgot Emma's present in his desk. He was trying to woo her away from Carl the dentist and he really needed to step up his game. Walking through the eerily quiet halls of the darkened school was freaking him out just a little so he hurried towards his office so he could leave quickly. Standing in the dark halls of the school outside his office door, he was fumbling with the keys when he heard the soft droning of the office copy machine. He looked down the hall and saw a flashlight beam shining into the hallway. Curiosity got the better of his fear and he walked forward to investigate. Nobody should be in the office this late and if they were they would just turn on the light, but what kind of thief uses a copy machine.

He was astounded to see Santana Lopez still in her Cheerio's uniform manning the copy machine, "Santana?"

The Latina jumped a foot in the air and screamed loudly, "Dios Mio! Mr. Shuester, what the fuck? I mean sorry, you scared the hell out of me."

He flipped on the office light and walked towards her, "What are you doing Santana?"

She suddenly realized exactly what she was doing and how much trouble she was in, "I can explain." She started lamely.

Will picked up a copy and realized it was a history exam. He turned unbelieving and disappointed eyes onto the girl, "You're stealing exams and cheating?"

"No I don't cheat, I do my homework and I study." She said indignantly, "This is all your fault actually." She accused him loudly.

"Santana I really don't see how this could possibly be my fault." He started in that clueless infuriating way he had.

"Do you have any idea the misery that Sue Sylvester causes in my life on a daily basis, just because I'm in New Directions? Then you instigate this stupid GPA rule that not one single teacher or coach or even Figgins has ever upheld just to get even with Sue and bam! Half her award winning team is gone and I'm under all this pressure to fix everything. You know what she's like! You're an adult; you can actually stand up to her. I have to live with her bullshit and I can't say a thing or I lose any chance of a scholarship and any chance of getting out of Lima. I quit the Cheerios once because she was going to let B get hurt and she was going to destroy Glee but I need the Cheerios and the captaincy on my college applications." She was furious and ranting and near tears, she couldn't be expelled she needed him to understand.

He looked at the emotional girl in front of him and realized he had put her in a terrible position. He forgot that Sue didn't fight fair and never would. She would throw Santana Lopez under the bus in a heartbeat if even a whiff of this exam stealing stunt even wafted in her direction.

Taking the Latina by surprise he said, "I'm sorry Santana, I've put you in a terrible position with Sue. I can't let you take all the blame for this. I know Sue put you up to this but it would be you that got expelled and your future ruined. I take the blame for this. You can't get away fully though, even though I understand why you did it, it was still wrong. I'm going to drive you home and tell her that I caught you cheating and you will be suspended for three days. It won't go on your permanent record as I'll make it an in-school suspension. I'll also lift the grade requirement for the cheerleaders so this won't come back to bite you in anyway. Does that seem fair?"

Santana knew she had no choice but go along with it but her mother was going to kill her. Brittany was going to find out that she lied to her as well and then Brittany would cry and be disappointed and she would almost rather deal with Maribel Lopez than a sad and hurt Brittany Pierce.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She sat in her living room listening to Mr. Shue explain everything to her mother. Every once in a while her mother would shoot her an icy cold gaze and her blood would freeze, she was so dead. For a long time after he left her mother sat opposite her with her arms and legs crossed and just stared at her daughter.

Santana was feeling angry and defensive and she sat quiet as well.

"I'm so disappointed in you Santana, I don't know where to even begin. You were willing to help your entire squad cheat? You made a plan, you lied to me and you lied to your girlfriend and then you went ahead knowing it was the wrong thing to do. Explain to me how you thought for one minute that any of this was alright."

Santana stood up and paced angrily in the living room, "You don't understand the position or the pressure I am under as the Captain. I could care less about Coach Sylvester, she is muy loco, but I needed the Cheerios on my college applications, I needed another National win in both cheerleading and Glee club. You see everything as black and white, right or wrong but life isn't like that. Sometimes you have to make tough choices and hard decisions to get what you want out of life." She finished her impassioned speech panting and out of breath.

"Mija, life is black and white and right or wrong. Lying is wrong, stealing is wrong and cheating is wrong. What does it profit a man to gain the whole world if he forfeits his soul?"

"Please don't throw the bible at me Mamí, my only other option was to quit the squad and I couldn't do that." She said sadly as she sat back down on the couch.

"Do you believe what you did was wrong?" Maribel asked desperately.

"I knew it was wrong but I felt I had to do it anyway but I swear to you I wouldn't have used any of those exams myself."

Maribel crossed her arms as she stood in front of her daughter, "And just what do you think as a parent I should do about this?"

The teenager looked sadly up at her mother, "I lied, I stole and I cheated. I knew what would happen if I was caught and I feel awful about what I did. I'm actually relieved Mr. Shue caught me and I'm relieved you know. Honestly Mamí, it was killing me."

"Alright Santana, please go into the kitchen and wait for me. I need a few minutes to myself to think." She said sternly.

"Yes Mamí."

15 minutes later Maribel Lopez walked into the kitchen carrying her mother's old wooden hairbrush and set it down on the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair and sat down and watched her only child standing stiff and still in the corner. The woman called her daughter to her.

Santana walked over to her mother with her head down.

"Look at me mija." She waited until her daughter's dark brown eyes looked at her, "I'm torn right now. I understand why you did what you did and while I don't approve of your methods in any way, shape or form I do understand the pressure and the very bad position your two teachers put you in. Honestly I'd like to get my hands on both of them right now." She spat out angrily, "They have played stupid games and allowed bullying and I don't think they've acted in their students' best interest at all. The bottom line is Santana, you are my daughter. I love you. I don't care about them or what they do but I do care about you and I will not have you believe that what you did was alright. I wish I could let this go but I cannot. As your mother Santana I have to one day answer for how you were taught. The end must never justify the means mi amor. It just can't. Do you get that? Do you understand that even though it breaks my heart, I have to punish you today?"

The younger Latina looked at her mother's tear filled eyes with awe and fear. She had only seen her Mamí cry once and that was at her grandfather's funeral. Now she was crying because of her her and Santana felt terrible, "I was wrong, I'm sorry, I do understand."

"Come here please Santana."

The teenager walked over to her mother and draped herself over her lap and settled into place. Her mother flipped up her skirt and pulled down her red spanks and her panties and for a minute Santana felt the cool air on her backside and the warm arm around her waist and she felt loved and safe. She should have come to her Mamí in the first place. She always knew what to do.

The first strike came as shocking surprise and ripped Santana out of her reverie. It stung and she realized her Mamí meant business. Maribel had been shocked by her daughter's justifications for her wrongdoing and wanted to make sure she understood just how serious her actions were. She set a punishing pace with her firm hard hand. With each crack of her hand on her daughter's bare backside she let her displeasure be known.

Working all around and not sparing an inch of tan skin, she applied swats in a circle all around and didn't spare the tops of her thighs or the bottom of the sensitive cheeks. Santana moaned as each swat connected on a previously punished area and the burning would ignite all over again.

Maribel stopped and picked up the hairbrush and without a word slapped the hard wood down on her already warm bright pink backside and continued her grueling rhythm. Trying not to be a baby, Santana was finally unable to lie still and she bucked and cried out and kicked like she had when she was 6 years old. She felt tears stream down her face as the gravity of what she had done and almost gotten away with finally sank in.

Her guilt and her helplessness broke free in a torrential downpour of tears and apologies. She was begging for the spanking to stop and she was kicking like a little girl. Maribel hooked her leg over her daughters, raised her leg to fix her target more carefully and continued paddling as Santana finally gave up fighting and squirming and collapsed in a crying heap over her mother's lap.

She wasn't even aware the punishment was over. All she could feel was the terrible ache and sting of her ass on fire. The awful overpowering drowning feeling that came with her guilt was gone though and she was grateful for that.

Maribel helped Santana up from the awkward position she was in and let the young girl curl up in her arms with her head on her shoulder. She wanted to protect her daughter from all the evil and temptation in the world but she knew the lessons she taught her now would have to suffice. One day her daughter would be her age and faced with many adult decisions, hopefully she had learned a very important one about integrity today.

Helping her baby to bed, Maribel spent the night curled up with her daughter holding her and loving her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Monday had been hellish for Santana, she could not sit comfortably in any position and her in-school suspension was spent sitting and working on a punishment for Mr. Shue. Brittany was sad and angry and not speaking to Santana at all. The girl just wanted these three days to hurry up and get done with already. She had plans to make it up to Brittany by evening and knew she was forgiven when the blonde slipped in at lunchtime and brought her lunch and a cherry sucker.

Unknown to the teenager, at noon her mother marched in McKinley High and into the office of one Sue Sylvester. She didn't even bother to knock and took the Coach by surprise. She locked the door as Sue raised an eyebrow and just stared as all 5 foot 2 inches of pissed off Latina mother ripped into her daughter's coach. "You have no idea of the pressure you have put on my child. I am trying to teach her morals and integrity, what are you trying to teach her. I'm sorry coach but a successful person is not based on how many trophies' they win. My daughter will learn right from wrong. The end does not justify the means Coach Sylvester." She was leaning over the desk with her finger in the blonde's face. She turned to leave grabbing her coat and purse from the chair she had deposited them in.

"One more thing before I leave Coach Sylvester. I am holding you personally responsible for not only my daughter's well being and Brittany's but for Quinn Fabray's as well. You knew that girl had no one in the world and you threw her off the team and away from the only family she had like she was garbage. The Cheerios were family to her, you were family to her. These children look up to you. What kind of role model are you, what have you done to deserve that love and respect? Do something before that child drowns in her own despair and I warn you if she does and any harm comes to her, well let's just say my people are from Lima Heights and you will answer to me personally. Now these girls are going to be in Glee club and they are going to be in the Cheerios and you are going to be a role model and stop hurting them or I will know the reason why." She stomped off after slamming the door leaving a speechless and impressed Sue Sylvester in her wake.

"Damn and I thought Sandbags was a badass! I'm actually aroused by her threats."

_**Please review ….. hope you liked it. I loved this one for some reason….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Takes place around the beginning of freshman year, before they join New Directions. The timeline is my own.**_

_**RATED M**_

Chapter 10

Santana was standing in the corner in the kitchen, wondering whatever possessed her to post those pictures and that stupid video on Facebook. Then she went and left her laptop open, and logged in to Rachel's MySpace page where she and Quinn had written all those nasty comments, well to be completely honest Quinn had written them but she had contributed most of the nasty nicknames and they used Santana's computer.

She had never seen her Mamí so upset. Maribel had spent a half an hour lecturing her about bullying and people's feelings and kindness _completely in Spanish._ Santana knew when her Mamí couldn't remember English she was in deep trouble.

Maribel Lopez was currently in the living room calling the Berry house. The shit was about to hit the fan. As soon as her mother found out her daughter was a first class bully she was off Cheerio's. Santana had to stifle tears at the thought of that, she loved being a cheerleader, not just for popularity sake although that was a perk, she loved the physicality of it, she loved the competition and the way she could make her body do things not many other people could. She loved the workouts and the way her muscles burned after a hard workout.

Santana dangerously ventured a quick look over her shoulder, trying to hear her mother but all she heard was a very low droning of her voice and nothing else. She sighed and laid her forehead against the wall of the corner. She had been standing here for a long time and her arms crossed behind her back were getting tired. Why did she have to go along with Quinn in the first place?

_**Flashback**_

_**Last Thursday had been like any other day; she got up and got to Cheerios practice early, she showered and got into uniform and was headed to her first class of the day when Quinn had grabbed her arm and held her back.**_

"_**Stupid freak Berry convinced Finn to join Homo Explosion with him. I don't understand him, he won't give on this, says he owes that idiot Spanish teacher something. I'll teach that little freak to try and steal my boyfriend." She hissed dangerously.**_

"_**I thought you were just dating him to be popular?" Santana shrugged, "Besides, he has you the prettiest girl in freshman class, why the hell would he want her when he has you?"**_

"_**Duh Lopez, clearly she puts out the little slut and exactly how popular am I going to be dating him while he's in the Loser club?"**_

"_**I heard her legs are welded together Q, I don't think she's putting out for him." The Latina said quietly.**_

_**The blonde turned at glared at her friend, "You are my best friend, are you going to help me or not?" **_

"_**You know I have your back Q." The brunette said seriously.**_

"_**Good, because being the best friend of the youngest Cheerios captain EVER, has benefits, like avoiding the bottom of the pyramid. It will do you good to remember that."**_

_**Santana's dark eyes flashed fire, "I said I would help you bitch because you are my best friend, you threaten me again and you can torment Berry and Bozo the Oaf all on your own. It will do you good to remember that!" **_

_**The blonde bit her lip, she didn't need a full on fist fight with the angry Latina, "Fine, so this is what we are going to do….."**_

Santana was pulled from her thoughts when her mother returned to the kitchen, "Lucky for you mija poor Rachel told me that this is the first time you and Quinn have ever done anything like this to her."

The younger Latina was grateful she was facing the wall when her mother said that, she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep the shock and surprise off her face at such a bold face lie. She didn't understand why Berry covered for them; if the situation was reversed she wouldn't have protected the irritating little brunette. Breathing a sigh of relief, she knew things would have been so much worse for her ass if Maribel had found out the bullying was not a onetime thing at all.

"Santana! Are you even listening to me? I will not ask you again to run upstairs and bring your laptop down here to the kitchen."

The brunette snapped into action, "Mamí, may I please change out of my uniform quickly please?" She said softly.

"Make it very quick, I want to see you back down here in less than 3 minutes." The mother said sternly.

Santana took off upstairs at an open run. She grabbed the laptop and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tee shirt and was back downstairs in the allotted time.

She set the laptop on the kitchen table and stood by waiting for her mother's instructions.

"I want to see this video you posted again." Maribel looked at her daughter fiercely.

"Mamí please?" She started knowing watching it again was just going to make her mother angry all over again.

"Santana Bianca Lopez…. Do not make me ask you again."

The teen reached over and pulled up her Facebook page and found the video of Rachel being slushied.

_**Flashback**_

_**Santana was late for her first class because of Quinn Fabray and her stupid vendetta. The Latina didn't even know Rachel Berry that well, just that she was loud and obnoxious and for having two gay men for fathers she had the absolute worst fashion sense on the planet. She didn't really have anything against the girl personally but Quinn was her girl, so she had to back her play.**_

_**She found her seat next to Brittany and smiled at the blonde who smiled back and instantly warmed the Latina's heart. It could be in the middle of a zombie invasion and B could make her feel better.**_

_**The blonde pulled her chair closer and stuck out her pinkie and Santana took it, "How come you're late?"**_

_**Santana explained Quinn's little revenge plot and watched as Brittany's smile turned to a frown, "I don't think you should do it S."**_

"_**I have to B, she's the Cap and what she says goes. Besides she's been my friend as long as you have."**_

"_**I know and I don't really know this little loud person but your mom wouldn't like you hurting someone and you know it. You just got over being grounded like two weeks ago. We'll never get to see each other anymore and have more sweet lady kisses if you keep getting grounded." The tall blonde pouted.**_

"_**My mom won't find out B and then we can hang out again." Santana assured the girl.**_

Santana stood next to her mother watching the incriminating video and thought to herself, "Famous last words, My mom won't find out." She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. It was clear she was the one filming as she dialogue with Quinn was loud and clear as was their laughter as the little diva got slammed with about five different flavors of slushies from five different angles.

Cringing, Santana watched it through her mother's eyes and wondered why she hadn't realized how demeaning it was, not to mention it looked rather painful.

Maribel turned to her daughter, "Remove this video at once Santana."

The teen complied immediately, "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"No mija, I think you feel badly that you were caught but I guarantee you will be sorry before bedtime." Maribel looked at her daughter and all Santana saw was disappointment, "Do you know all I can think of is how hurt and angry I would be if someone did such a thing to my own precious child. Can you imagine how that girl's parents must feel? Go to her MySpace page now."

Santana didn't want to go there, the worst insults were written there. Although there was no proof she was behind any of it, her mother knew she was at least viewing it so it was not hard to put two and two together.

"Mamí, I can't delete any of that, only Ber.. I mean Rachel can, since she owns the page."

"I want you to read me out loud the insults written on that page and imagine they are being said about you or your daughter or me or Brittany."

Santana read the insults out loud, knowing she had made up at least half of them and realizing she would rip someone's beating heart from their chest if they said such things about B or her Mamí.

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn had arranged for the jocks to slushy Berry and she had arranged for the Cheerios to corner her in the hallway, only B had refused to participate, everyone else was terrified of incurring Q's wrath. Santana wouldn't allow Q to retaliate against B and they all knew it. The Latina stood there and filmed the whole thing, and then they edited it to music and made it even funnier by adding slow motion and other effects. **_

_**Honestly Santana hadn't given it a second thought and even laughed along with everyone else. She posted it on her page and hadn't really considered that her mother might see it.**_

"Santana I have never been so disappointed in you in my entire life. I understand peer pressure, but I cannot understand cruelty. I love you with all my heart and soul but this grieves me and I cannot believe you are capable of such disregard for another human's feelings. I love you mija but right now in this moment I don't like your behavior at all." She got up and walked over to the drawer and pulled out the big wooden spoon.

The teen knew it was coming but she cringed and her stomach plummeted. She knew she would be making a complete fool of herself over her mother's lap in about 5 minutes time.

Maribel pulled out the kitchen chair and sat down, straightening her pants, "Come Santana."

The girl placed herself in position and waited as her mother adjusted her to where she wanted her. She felt her mother's fingers grip her shorts and pull them down to her knees. She clenched her buttocks in anticipation of the first swat.

Maribel raised her hand high and came down firmly right in the middle of her left cheek. Without any delay she then brought her hand down firmly on the right cheek, the left sit spot, the right sit spot. Santana squirmed slightly and was rewarded with a firm swat right on her right thigh and left thigh. She squealed softly but understood the message, "quit squirming."

The older Latina usually lectured a bit before or during but she was not in the mood tonight. Her firm hard hand would do her talking for her. When she felt a sufficient warm up period had occurred she reached up and pulled her daughter's panties down to lay next to her jean shorts.

Santana knew her evening was about to get worse, fast. She wore the heavier jean shorts for some protection but feeling the cool evening air on her warm backside, she realized what little protection her heavier shorts had provided was now gone and her mother was just getting started.

The teen felt the difference immediately as Maribel determined to teach a lesson rapidly raised her arm up high and brought it down fast as lightening. She weaved a circular pattern around her daughter's slightly pink backside and continued with firm evenly spaced spanks until the backside glowed a bright very warm pink.

Maribel reached over and grabbed the spoon, "I would imagine that Rachel Berry is humiliated by what happened to her in that video and what was written on her page about her singing videos. I wonder how humiliating it would be to find a video of you being spanked on the internet. Do you realize how easy it is to destroy someone mija? Think about that while you are being punished."

She brought the spoon down hard and the loud sound of wood on bare backside echoed throughout the kitchen like a gunshot. Santana cried out and wiggled from side to side as she attempted to escape the onslaught of that awful wooden spoon being yielded by her very disappointed Mamí. Maribel kept up an exhausting rhythm and the staccato sounds of the spanking and her daughter's childish cries of apology and pain continued nonstop.

"I know mija, you are always sorry after your naughty backside has been caught and is being punished." Maribel punctuated her lecture with a loud spank directly in the center of a nearly rosy backside.

Santana howled, "Please Mamí, no more it was just a joke, please no more." She realized what she said as soon as it came out.

"A joke? I didn't see Rachel Berry laughing once in that awful video. If you still think it's a joke perhaps I haven't been teaching my lesson as well as I thought I had been."

She started to pepper the teen's backside with harder spanks as the girl nearly jumped off her mother's lap, the sobs now were incoherent as Santana kicked and cried sending her shorts and panties off her legs. The only conscious thought she had was the horrible burning in her backside, a burning for which there was no escape.

"Mamí, please, please no more." She sobbed as she gave in and stopped fighting and just that quickly it was over.

Her mother brought her up to sit on her lap, an action which forced fresh tears and sobs to escape her as she throbbing backside came into direct contact with the rough fabric of her Mamí's jeans.

"Look at me mija, you will apologize to Rachel Berry. You have lost the laptop, if you have homework it will be done down here on this table, I will be checking your cell phone daily, if I see any videos you will lose your phone privileges as well. Do you understand me?" she said firmly.

"Yes Mamí." She sniffled loudly.

"Would you like me to come lay with you for awhile mija?"

"Yes please Mamí." As much as it embarrassed her she needed the physical reminder of her mother's love as much as she needed the physical reminder of her rules.

The next day at school was another reminder of her mother's disappointment every time she sat on a hard chair. She had seen Brittany's look of sympathy and that was embarrassing that the blonde knew she had been spanked like a little girl.

She managed to get Rachel alone at lunch time having found from a terrified Kurt that she spent her lunch time alone in the choir room.

After an awkward apology, Santana turned to walk out when curiosity got the better of her, "Why did you lie to my mother?"

Rachel stood up tall and stuck her chest out, "Do you think I want my fathers to know what a loser I am at this school? It would hurt them and I didn't want that to happen. Besides your mom seems like a very kind woman, I thought if she knew her daughter was such a bully it would hurt her as well. I don't go out of my way to hurt people." She said proudly.

"Thank you." Santana whispered feeling slightly more ashamed than she did before.

"I didn't do it for you. Now do you mind if I spend my lunch in peace and quiet."

The Latina turned and walked out the door, wishing the hierarchy at McKinley High didn't exist but making a deal with herself that she would never physically slushy another person again.

_**Please review….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Santana is around 8 years old and already stubborn. The timeline is my own.**_

_**RATED M**_

Chapter 11

It was a beautiful summer day, hot but not humid and Santana Lopez was dying to go swimming at the park. Her mother had promised if she got all her chores done yesterday they would go swimming. In her eyes, she had been the best girl ever! She put all her books and toys away after picking them up off her bedroom floor. She had taken her bath and gone to bed with a minimum of fuss last night. She had even eaten the awful cereal her mother insisted was healthy without complaint at breakfast this morning. All this goodness was killing her.

The park was waiting and daylight was burning. Still her Mamí sat on the couch reading silly work stuff for her Papí. She had changed into her little lime green and pink polka dot bikini at dawn and was sick of sitting around in it all day. She wanted to go already.

She had been begging ever since breakfast, maybe whining would work. Flopping down on the couch and half on her mother's lap, she heard with great satisfaction paper's crinkling, "Mamí puhleeeeeeze can we go yet?" She cried in a very annoying tone.

"Santana Bianca Lopez! Enough young lady!" Maribel took off her reading glasses and tried to straighten the important papers she was trying to concentrate on, "You are trying my patience today little girl." She snapped.

Seeing the look of hurt cross her daughter's pretty little face, she took a deep breath and pulled Santana up onto her lap, "Baby, I know I promised we would go to the park and go swimming but I also remember saying I needed to finish up a little bit of reading first. You promised to be a good and QUIET little girl for Mamí so we could get there sooner."

"Why can't Papí read his own stupid papers." She whined kicking her bare feet idly against the couch.

"We don't say stupid baby." Maribel said automatically, "and Papí counts on me to help him, just like he counts on you for hugs and kisses."

Even at eight years old Santana Lopez knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. Her Mamí said swimming at the park and she was taking way too long to finish reading those stupid papers. The child sighing loudly and impatiently, rolled her eyes and jumped off Maribel's lap, "I will try to find something to do.

"Well done Santana!" Maribel praised.

The little tan girl grinned widely, happy to have made her Mamí proud and skipped out of the living room; she would find something to do in her room. She played with her zoo animal toys for a while before huffing loudly, how long does reading take for crying out loud. Grabbing her coloring book and crayons, she headed into the living room; maybe if her Mamí saw her waiting and how hard it was she would take her to the park sooner.

Practically stomping back into the living room, she slammed her coloring book onto the coffee table and flopped down on the floor.

"Santana, I know what you're doing so knock it off." Her mother said as she peered seriously over the reading glasses perched on her nose. After making sure the little girl noticed her warning glare, Maribel went back to perusing the documents. "If only Nando didn't need them for his meeting this afternoon." She thought to herself.

Not taking the warning seriously, Santana waited until her Mamí was back reading until she opened the coloring book, making a loud noise as he purposefully slapped open the front cover. The youngster grinned wickedly when she noticed her mother jump a little at the sound.

"Santana!" She growled softly.

"Sorry Mamí." Santana said as respectfully as possible, "May I have a Popsicle? I ate all my breakfast."

Maribel waved her into the kitchen, "Just one mija they are all sugar."

The little girl got up and ran into the kitchen to grab a banana Popsicle from the freezer. She made her way back into the living room and sat down in the chair across from her mother licking the delicious frozen treat. She was watching her mother carefully and was disappointed to see she was not hurrying up at all. Waiting until the Popsicle was nearly gone so there was no chance of having it taken away, she started to slurp it very loudly. It was clearly annoying her mother, she could tell.

Lowering the papers sharply, Maribel got up and walked into the kitchen and came back with the egg timer, "I only need 30 more minutes Santana, when this timer dings we can go swimming. But if I have to tell you one more time to behave before the timer goes off, I will swat that cute little backside and stand you in time out for 10 minutes. Do you understand me young lady?" Maribel was reaching the end of her patience with her little brat this morning. She didn't want to take swimming away totally as the girl had behaved so wonderfully yesterday but she was pushing the limits right now and they both knew it. Maribel had no desire to escalate what was quickly turning into a battle of the wills.

Santana sat in the chair with her arms crossed over her chest, very upset with her Mamí right now, 30 more minutes was at least half a lifetime. She narrowed her eyebrow and stared belligerently at her mother.

"Santana, do you understand me? Or would you prefer to change out of your bathing suit and spend the day in your bedroom with a sore backside?" Maribel said meaningfully.

Big brown eyes went round at that threat, "FINE!" She jumped to her feet and headed for the backdoor, "I'm going to go play in the sandbox until your stupid timer goes off."

"You watch your tone with me little girl and don't you dare slam….." Before she got the words out, the backdoor slammed with all the glass rattling fury an angry 8 year old could manage. Maribel sighed and got to her feet, "That child and her temper, she will never learn."

Walking out the backdoor and to the sandbox, Santana cringed when she saw her Mamí's angry face coming her way, "Mamí, I'm sorry I didn't mean to slam the door." She was sure she was in for a spanking, she hated getting spanked but her Mamí always hated door slamming and back talk.

Her mother calmly and gently took her daughter by the arm and helped her out of the sandbox and led her into the kitchen silently, brushing sand off her back and bottom as they walked towards the backdoor.

"Mamí please no… don't…." Santana was not above a little begging as she tried to squirm her way out of her mother's grasp. It was not working as Maribel had a firm grip on her upper arm.

She walked Santana over to the kitchen corner that was used for her time-outs. Reaching down Maribel put her arm around her daughter's waist and held her tightly as she bent her over and gave her two very hard swats on her bikini clad bottom.

Santana gasped at the sting of the first swat as she struggled to get away but she knew there was no escape so she stood still for the second swat which stung even more than the first one.

"Now stop sniffling, you were warned properly before you chose to act up. I will let you know when your 10 minute time-out is up and you can go play in the sandbox. If I have to tell you one more time we will not be swimming today and you will not be leaving your room until dinner time. I have been _MORE THAN_ patient with you, more than I probably should have been today. I am very disappointed in your behavior Santana; so do not test me anymore today. This is your last warning, next time you will be going over my knee for a real spanking and not just a swat or two."

She guided her daughter's nose into the corner and put her hands in position behind her back, "No rubbing either." She said with a meaningful tap to her stinging bottom. Maribel headed into the living room hoping against hope for at least 10 minutes of uninterrupted quiet time to finish the reading that should have been finished an hour ago.

Thinking the swats and time-out would give the angry little girl time to rebalance her mood, she focused in on her work papers. Sighing lightly, Maribel hoped they could still salvage some of today.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana stood in that corner and stewed about the injustice of it all. She should be swimming right now in the cool water of the lake at the park but here she was _**for no good reason**_ in time out with a stinging backside. It just wasn't fair. She did everything she was supposed to do yesterday. Her Mamí was just being mean and then to spank her and make her stand in time out was super unfair. She didn't want to go anywhere with her mean old Mamí now anyway.

Feeling defiant and feisty, she turned her head and peered into the living room and stuck her tongue out at her mother. She took her arms and from behind her and crossed them over her chest. Continuing to squirm and wiggle out of position, she kept glancing towards the living room. It made her feel better to be getting away with something even if she was playing with fire. Santana had learned the hard way a few times about messing around in time-out. She knew the rules.

Maribel had caught movement a few times from her daughter out of the corner of her eye but let it go, she wasn't sure why she was being so lenient today but she really wanted to go lay out in the sun on her day off too and read a good juicy summer romance novel. If she had to punish Santana with being in all day on this beautiful summer day, she would be punishing herself as well.

"Santana, you may go play outside, I'm almost finished." Maribel called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Santana sassed under her breath but said out loud, "Yes Mamí." She carefully shut the backdoor as she made her way to the sandbox. She sat and kicked sand around as she thought about the park. It was only one street over. She looked at the house and then at her new Dora towel hanging on the clothes line. Standing up she waited and waited and waited and still no Mamí. Grabbing her towel and her bucket of new beach toys she put on her flip flops and walked out the back gate towards the park, not even thinking about consequences as she was in the middle of a complete temper tantrum.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Turning over the last page of her husband's work presentation, Maribel sighed and stretched as she took off her reading glasses and tossed them lightly on the coffee table. She realized the timer had not gone off. "Oh no, I forgot to reset it after Santana's time out."

Looking at her watch, she saw she was late and feeling a small surge of pride that her daughter had behaved herself finally, she went to the backdoor to let Santana know they were leaving in a minute.

She looked out the door and the sandbox was empty. Looking again, she saw the back year was empty and the gate was open. Feeling a wild surge of electric panic she ran out the backdoor calling her daughter's name frantically. She knew the rule; never leave the backyard without a grownup.

Maribel raced through the gate and looked in the front yard and up and down the sidewalk. There was no sign of Santana. Fighting back the urge to cry and to panic, she went back in the house and grabbed her car keys and her cell phone and then willed herself to calm down and think.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana stomped furiously across the golden sand of the beach that was located at the front of the park. She had waited for too long for her Mamí to keep her word. Flinging her beach toys to the ground furiously, she flopped down on her towel unaware she was being watched by her amused teenage neighbor Katie.

She was babysitting another of the neighbor kids as a summer job and was watching them build sandcastles when she noticed her infuriated little neighbor stomping toward her. Looking around for Mrs. Lopez she thought it odd the little girl would be alone. Maribel Lopez was very involved and protective; there was no way she would leave the girl alone at the park. Katie had been the girl's babysitter once or twice and she knew there were rules to follow in the Lopez household.

Katie let loose her Yellow Lab puppy Maxx who immediately bounded over and dove on Santana all big paws, long legs and 3 foot tongue. At first she was startled but she loved her neighbor's puppy and recognized him right away.

"Maxx! Get off me you stupid dog, you're getting sand all over my clean towel." She giggled frantically as the puppy rolled all over her wrestling her to the ground desperately trying to lick her face.

Katie stood up and walked over to the little girl, "Hey Tana, where's your mom?"

"She's coming as soon as she is done working." Santana said busy with the big clumsy puppy.

"Does she know where you are right now?" Katie noticed immediately the look of hesitation on the little Latina's face, "She doesn't does she?" She sat down next to the girl and looked at her kindly.

Santana poured her little heart out to the older girl about how unfair it all was, leaving out the spanking and time-out part. She didn't want Katie to think she was a big baby. The tall blonde babysitter was kind of pretty and Santana admired her and wanted Katie to like her back.

"I'll bet she's really scared right now. She might think someone stole you and she could be calling the police right now and your Dad."

Santana's nearly black eyes went wide with fright as she realized for the first time the kind of trouble she was in if her mother had noticed she was gone, "I have to go Katie thanks." She stood up frantically gathering all her belongings getting ready to run.

"I think it's too late Tana." Katie pointed over Santana's shoulder to the young police officer walking towards them.

The little girl dropped her beach toys, "Oh no." She said softly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana sat in the backseat of the police car as they were driving to her house. The young officer was scolding her for running off and Santana was sniffling about to cry, not because of the scolding but because her Mamí was going to kill her.

"Can you take me to jail instead sir?" She asked in a very polite and sweet voice.

The officer had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, after all he had been 8 once with a mother too.

"Sorry kiddo, you're stuck with me and your mom."

Feeling her eyes fill with unshed tears, she looked out the window at the trees and houses flying by on the way to her house.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Katie had called Maribel and let her know that she had been with Santana the whole time and was safe. She felt terrible when the woman started to cry. Maribel thanked Katie profusely and hung up and went and stood on the porch to wait for her errant daughter, who was in so much trouble.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The officer got out of the car and walked around and let Santana out. She hid behind him as her mother ran off the porch and pulled her daughter into a massive and frightened hug. Maribel was on her knees in the grass, crying and holding her daughter and thanking all the saints in Spanish.

She thanked the officer and signed his report with one hand as she held onto her daughter with the other. Santana waved shyly at the man when he drove off and waved at her. The young girl turned slowly and looked up at her mother, she had her back to the sun and Santana had to shield her eyes but she could see how angry her Mamí truly was. How did she do that? She was crying and glad to see her a second ago.

Maribel drug a compliant Santana up the porch steps and into the house, lecturing her the entire way in as she angrily swatted her rear end.

Santana was trying to twist out of her mother's reach and managed to avoid a few direct shots.

Maribel picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom and sat her harshly on her bed, "Get changed please." She said in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry Mamí, I didn't think." Santana said softly her voice all choked up.

"Clearly!" Maribel snapped as she reached for her daughter and pulled her over her knees. Stopping herself the older Latina steadied herself and realized she was about to spank her child while out of control angry and that was never acceptable. She stood Santana back up in front of her and put her head in her hands, "I am so furious with you right now Santana Bianca Lopez. You know the rules and you scared me half to death, all because you do not know how to be patient for even 5 minutes. Now instead of having a nice day at the park swimming and playing you are spending the day in your room."

"Aren't you going to spank me Mamí?" Santana squeaked softly barely above a whisper.

"Yes mija, but not until I am no longer angry and that may take a while. Take your chair and sit in that corner and do not move out of position until I tell you that you may." She stood up and helped her daughter move the chair into the corner, "Get into your pajamas first Santana."

"But it's daytime still Mamí." Her daughter questioned.

Maribel forced herself to remain calm, "Just do as I say Santana. As soon as you are changed sit your bottom on this chair and do not move it." She swiftly vacated the room and went downstairs to try to calm down.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana sat in the corner until her belly was rumbling with hunger it had to be close to dinner time. Her bottom and her legs were falling asleep from sitting on the hard chair for so long. Her door opened and her mother stuck her head in, "You may come down for dinner Santana."

The little girl felt awful, she had made her Mamí cry and now she was hardly talking to her. She walked quickly downstairs and sat down to dinner. The entire meal was in silence except for Santana asking about her Papí and her mother's short response that he would be very late tonight.

Maribel told her to stand in the corner of the kitchen where she had stood earlier while she cleared the table and did the dishes. The mother took her time making sure she was completely in control of her emotions as she put all of her remaining emotions into scrubbing the kitchen into a state of spotlessness.

Santana stood still as a wooden soldier in that corner, showing none of the squirming or rebellion she showed earlier.

It was probably close to an hour later when Maribel started the dishwasher and folded the remaining towels and sat back down at the table, "Santana come here please."

The wide eyed little girl nearly sprinted back to her mother.

"Do you understand why I am so upset?" Her mother said softly.

"Katie said you probably thought someone stole me or hurt me and you were worried." She looked down at the floor.

"That's exactly right mija. The world can be a dangerous place and it's my job to protect you and I was so afraid baby I was so scared. You are my little girl, my baby, my big girl and I couldn't live if something bad happened to you. Promise me you will never ever leave this yard without letting me know again. Swear it!" Maribel said passionately with tears glistening on her long eyelashes as her voice broke.

"I swear it Mamí, I won't ever leave the backyard again without your permission or Papí's permission." She looked at her mother as she spoke.

"Do you know why you are getting a spanking tonight mija?" She said sternly.

"I left the backyard without permission and went to the park all alone when I'm not allowed to do that."

"Not to mention you have behaved like a very spoiled little girl all day long. I know you wanted to go and you were excited and you earned it yesterday but sometimes grownups have things to take care of. It was still early and we were still going to be there all day. I am so disappointed in your behavior today. It was terrible. So on top of the spanking you are getting, no park and no beach for 1 week."

"But Mamí…." The little brunette whined.

"Don't you Mamí me little girl, you are lucky to be leaving your room all week the way you behaved." She stood up and went to the drawer to grab the big wooden spoon as she heard Santana start to sniffle loudly. She knew what was kept in that drawer.

"Oh no Mamí please…." She watched in despair as her mother found the hated implement. She had been spanked before and had never wanted a repeat. She hated how mad she got.

Maribel walked back to her seat and pulled her daughter over her knees. She set the spoon on the table and started bringing her hard hand down over pajama covered cheeks.

Santana knew right away this was not going to be fun. Her Mamí's hand was not just stinging it was leaving a brushfire wherever it landed. She was squirming from the first spank trying to avoid the rain of spanks that were slapping down in a steady rhythm.

Maribel tightened her grip on her daughter's waist and pulled her tighter to her abdomen. She was so grateful that her baby was safe and so grateful she waited to discipline her until she was no longer angry; merely drained. This was going to be an important lesson for her little girl and Maribel didn't like to make her cry but she needed to know she could never do this again. With that thought in her mind she reached up with one hand and pulled down the pajama bottoms to the back of her daughter's knee.

"No Mamí, please it hurts I'm so sorry." Santana squealed as her mother's firm hand descended rapidly on her already pink backside. She was starting to cry as she kicked and squirmed more needing to escape her mother's iron hand. Santana tried to roll off but her mother just tightened her grip and swatted her twice on her sensitive bottom.

"Quit squirming, this is not even close to being over little girl." Maribel said sternly as she aimed a few shots at her daughters sit spot as the girl cried out when she hit her target.

She stopped and surveyed Santana's bottom. It was a bright pink and was warm to the touch. It was time to really make an impression and finish this. Every squeal and squeak Santana made was breaking her mother's heart.

Maribel leaned over and picked up the spoon as Santana thrashed seeing what was next, "No more please, I won't ever do it again, no more please Mamí!" She called out trying to reach her free hand back and cover her exposed burning rear end frantically.

Her mother just calmly grabbed her flailing hand and pulled it gently against her back. She then looped her leg over the frantically kicking legs and raised her other leg to get her daughter's pink rear in perfect sight. She gripped the spoon tightly and raised it back.

"You will never leave this yard again without permission!" She punctuated each word with a very hard swat from the spoon as her daughter squawked loudly and thrashed around more determined than ever to avoid the source of her embarrassment and her pain.

"Ow ow ouchie, Mamí, I won't ever ever ever again, no more please Mamí it really hurts I'm sorry no more ouchie."

She pulled the spoon back and delivered one final very hard spank and she watched as Santana quit fighting and sobbed loudly.

Maribel threw the spoon on the floor, she hated this part of motherhood. Gently picking her daughter up she carried her cradled to her chest as she avoided putting her hands on her hot backside.

She laid Santana down on the bed, guiding her onto her stomach and then scooted in next to her. The little girl laid halfway across her lap and clung to her mother's shirt as she sobbed brokenly.

Maribel reached down carefully pulled off her pajama bottoms that had tangled in her legs, "I am so sorry I had to punish you so hard baby but you can never do anything like that again. It was so dangerous. It could have been a stranger and not Katie or the policeman who found you." She whispered softly to her sobbing child.

The mother rubbed her daughter's back in circles gently trying to calm her down, "It's ok now mija, I forgive you and you are safe and your spanking is over. If you behave we can go to the beach in a week. Relax baby, it's all over." She kissed her head as her daughter slowly calmed down and cried herself to sleep.

Santana woke up and it was very dark in the room, she had a bad dream about her Mamí being gone. She felt around her bed and there was no Mamí, she started to cry loudly. The hallway light flicked on immediately, "Mija, what's wrong baby?" Maribel said softly.

"Yo Yo You were gone…" She sobbed sitting up in the bed her black hair in a wild tangle.

"Just for a minute mija, I only left to put on my pajamas. I would never leave you baby, never. You are a part of my soul baby." She picked up her sobbing child and held her closely and sang to her as her Mamí had sung to her after a punishment.

"I love you Mamí!" The little brunette said as he yawned sleepily, safe and warm now she was back in her mother's strong arms.

"I love you too baby, let's get some sleep." Maribel scooted down in the bed and pulled the covers up over her daughter's bare bottom. She smiled softly as Santana wiggled as close to her as she could and she could feel a little heat still coming off her backside. A few tears gathered again but she leaned over and kissed her baby knowing she had done the right thing.

_**Thanks, please review….**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Takes place the first summer break since Santana started college. The timeline is my own. Based on a great idea from NayaFan.**_

_**RATED M**_

Chapter 12

Santana had been in New York City since the previous August, but she had been homesick every single day in the beginning. She stayed busy with her classes and homework and working part-time in a little café so she didn't spend all the money her parent's gave her too quickly. New York City was incredible; it was everything Berry had blabbed about over and over again. It was alive all the time; it had incredible food, culture, schools and museums. She could turn a corner to find new music and art. It was electrifying. The only problem was it didn't have Brittany and it didn't have her Mamí and Papí, Lima did.

She and Brittany talked every single day, sometimes for hours until they would reluctantly wish each other sweet dreams and express their love. Sometimes a little sexting went a long way. Skype had introduced new ways to be intimate while living 600 miles away from each other. It just wasn't the same as being able to hold hands and walk down the street with the woman you loved. Santana missed the songs and dances they performed together; missed linking pinky's and especially missed her sweet lady kisses. She just missed the tall blonde so much it ached inside her heart.

The Latina missed her Mamí as much as she missed Brittany. She hadn't realized how important Maribel had been to her everyday life. Santana thought she had been a pretty independent young woman but found herself wanting to ask Maribel's opinion about something happening in her life at least two or three times a week. Sometimes it was just as stupid as how much cumin to put in her recipe and sometimes it was as important as was she being selfish spending a year away from Brittany and was she ruining her life trying to make singing and dancing a career?

Most of all, she missed the structure and the discipline living at home had provided her. She was finding out she was not as self-disciplined as she thought and knew her Mamí and Papí would not approve of her choices. For the first two months living in New York City, that was a prevalent thought, would Maribel approve? She found herself thinking or worrying about what they thought less and less as time passed.

Get home late and leave wet towels lying on her bed, who cared? Dirty dishes in the sink, why not? Staying out way too late and partying and drinking, she was in college it was a rite of passage. Talking all night to Brittany and not finishing homework, well the blonde was her priority. Before long Santana had totally forgotten all the training she had learned from her parents and was living a free and easy life of instant gratification. In her mind, she was just passing time until Brittany graduated and they could really get on with their life together. It was a huge shock when she got her first semester's grades and was put on academic probation. It was an even bigger shock when her parent's asked her to come home for Thanksgiving break and she looked at her savings account and how much of their money she had wasted already. She managed to hide her financial and academic woes over Thanksgiving and Christmas but it would be harder to hide over the summer. At least she spent time with Brittany, as short as those holiday vacations were.

Come summer the Latina was completely broke, luckily for Santana, a classmate lived in Ohio and was driving home for the summer and offered her a ride to Akron. Brittany offered to meet her there and drive her back to Lima. The Latina was not sure she was ready to have a conversation yet with her Mamí as to the sad state of her savings account or her grades. She knew that Maribel was already going to be very upset that she had done so poorly academically. For a minute, she felt that old familiar anxiety in her belly that always preceded a confrontation with her upset Mamí that never failed to lead to her face down over Maribel's lap.

Santana scoffed out loud, she was a woman now not a child that should be spanked. They would sit down over coffee and have a grownup discussion about the stresses of school and the high cost of living in the Big Apple. Her mother would understand once she explained it properly, woman to woman.

She confidently set out for Akron with her classmate on the ten hour drive, anxious to get her hands on her gorgeous blonde girlfriend. They hadn't seen each other since New Year's Day and that was a long time to go without sweet lady kisses.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was sitting in the Starbucks in Akron waiting for Brittany to show up. The blonde had texted she was about 20 minutes away and the beautiful Latina could feel the anticipation building. Brittany said she had a surprise for her girlfriend and Santana was hoping it was a reservation at the closest cheap hotel and a bag of sex toys. She hadn't seen Brittany in person in almost five months and she could barely sit still. Even if it wasn't a hotel room, the first thing the brunette was doing was tearing the blonde's clothes off and taking her right in the Starbucks parking lot. Five months was way too long to be missing her lady loving.

She smiled nasty thoughts at the different ways she was going to make the blonde scream when she saw the car pull up into the parking lot. Grabbing her empty cup and dumping it, Santana was halfway out the door with her backpack when she noticed Brittany's surprise and her heart dropped into her stomach.

A grinning and excited Maribel was getting out of the passenger side door, "Surprise mi amor, I told Brittany you would never guess it was me that was the surprise."

A very disappointed Santana tried to mask her resentment at her mother's presence, "No, I actually never would have guessed that at all." She tried to wrangle the disappointment off of her face before her Mamí noticed but Brittany saw it right away and shrugged helplessly, letting her girlfriend know it was definitely not her idea. The Latina saw the disappointment in the crystal blue eyes and gave her a loving smile.

Maribel ran over and threw her arms around her daughter, "Oh mija, you have gotten so skinny, aren't you eating?"

"I gained ten pounds since working in that stupid café, I keep snatching French fries and onion rings." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that explains the condition your skin is in then mija, you need to be taking better care of your skin, it was always so beautiful and smooth." Her mother rambled on as Santana searched for a mirror frantically to check her skin out.

"Santana, you don't mind sitting in the backseat do you? You know I get carsick on long drives."

Her daughter fumed silently, now she didn't even get to hold Brittany's hand on the drive home but she knew her mother would get sick so she kept her angry thoughts to herself and just smiled and nodded as Brittany apologized once again with her eyes in the rearview mirror.

The trip back to Lima was a nightmare for Santana and Brittany as Maribel talked and talked and was completely clueless about the sexual tension swirling all around the inside of the car.

Brittany pulled into the Lopez driveway and Maribel leaned over and kissed her on the cheek sweetly, "Thank you for driving and letting an old lady tag along mija."

The blonde laughed sweetly, "You're not old Mama L. and you're welcome."

Maribel turned and looked at her daughter in the backseat, "Take 15 minutes then I want you in the house, Brittany has school in the morning and you can see her tomorrow evening."

Santana had held her tongue long enough, "I'm not five years old and neither is Brittany. We're going to go grab some coffee and talk. I'll be back later." She snapped at her surprised mother.

"It's nearly midnight and Brittany has school in the morning, you are being very selfish mija. Now, 15 minutes and I'll see you inside." She said firmly and exited the car.

The younger Latina hopped into the front seat and finally kissed her girlfriend properly, "Let's get the fuck out of here B." She said excitedly.

"Mama's right, I have to go, our graduation rehearsal is early in the morning, and then I'm free all day. I'm so sorry babe, but I'll come right over after that. It should be a short practice."

Santana flung herself back into the car seat in frustration, "Jesus Christ, I wanted to be with you, I cannot believe she couldn't wait until I got home to see me. Fuck!" She yelled loudly punching the ceiling in the car.

"I'm sorry San." Brittany said in anguish. This was not how her first time seeing her girlfriend in four months was supposed to go. Brittany was already insecure and nervous that her Latina would find someone smarter and better in the city, "But we have all summer."

"Oh baby, I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault, I know how she gets, there was no way you could have said no. You're just too nice." She smiled sweetly at the blonde, "I'm just mad because I was wanting my sweet lady kisses." She wiggled her eyebrows hoping to make her love smile. She was rewarded with a blinding smile from the tall blonde.

Brittany leaned over the console and pulled Santana into a kiss, "Tomorrow then?"

Santana pulled away from the kiss and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder and whispered, "Tomorrow then."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rolling over away from the blinding light in the bedroom, the Latina opened her eye and peeked out to see her Mamí pulling back the curtains and shades. She moaned in displeasure, alerting her mother that she was awake.

"Good morning mi amor! I have breakfast and coffee made and you need to come downstairs right away,I have to talk to you."

"Fuck that." The teenager mumbled into her pillow muffling the words effectively.

"What was that Santana?" Maribel said sternly, not overly impressed with her daughter's attitude the last twenty four hours.

She flopped dramatically over onto her back and blew out a huffed breath, "I said I'll be right down." She said rudely.

"Fine." Maribel picked up her daughter's clothes off the floor and put them in the hamper, "See you downstairs."

"Jesús Cristo!" She kicked her covers off viciously and headed for the bathroom.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Maribel was sitting at the table with a manila folder when Santana entered the kitchen and poured herself some coffee and grabbed a banana.

She made her way over and sat at the table, "So what's up?"

Her mother counted to ten in her head at the tone her daughter took with her, "I would appreciate a more respectful tone mija, I'm still your mother even if you are a big college hotshot." She chastised.

It took all of the teen's energy not to roll her eyes.

Maribel pulled out two envelopes, one was from the school and one was from the bank and Santana cringed, "Oh shit. I didn't know they mailed copies here." She thought to herself.

Slowly opening the school envelope, her mother placed it down in front of her daughter and asked gently, "It says you are on academic probation and in danger of failing out of college. Do you have an explanation mija."

Santana stammered and stuttered through an explanation and she could tell just by looking at her mother, she didn't believe it for a minute.

Maribel pulled out the bank statement and pushed it over in front of her daughter, "According to this you have not only spent all the money from your father and me but all your job earnings and you are completely broke. How do you plan on getting back to New York and paying living expenses next year?"

Santana tried to spread some more fertilizer around the kitchen but her mother just calmly folded the papers and put them away.

"I got you a job at the hospital gift shop. You will work every day from 9 – 5 pm with weekends off. One of my best friends runs it and I was able to get you in because of your friendship, so you will be on your best behavior or I will know why?"

Santana stared at her mother blankly and then scoffed at her, "I'm not working all summer long at that smelly hospital in the gift shop with a bunch of old ladies and sick people. It's my vacation, I'm going to lie on the beach and do things with B and swim in the pool and sleep in late every day. You know vacation, mis vacaciones." She huffed at shook her head at her mother's stupidity.

Maribel stood up and stared daggers at her daughter, "From the looks of your bank book and grades, I'd say it's very apparent you've already spent the last nine months in vacation mode. You start tomorrow morning at 9 am Santana, no argument and don't be late."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Latina bitched and moaned about her new slave job with Brittany but as it turned out the blonde had gotten a day job as well to help pay her way in New York so Santana thought she'd give the job a chance.

From day one she hated the job and she hated the cranky old lady who managed the hospital gift shop. It was worse than making burgers at some grease pit.

She was on time every day for the first two weeks just to keep her mother off her back and didn't take a day off. The third week she was late twice and left early once telling the old bag she had cramps. Instead she drove and picked up Brittany and went to the beach.

Every evening at dinner she lied to her mother about what a great job it was. They had another disagreement when Maribel insisted on handling her bank account with Santana.

"I see that I can't just hand you money, you need to be taught how to be responsible with it this summer. I have set up a savings account at the bank. You're checks are going to be direct deposited and you need two signatures; mine and yours to withdraw any money. If you want to purchase something we'll discuss it and decide if it's a necessary purchase."

Santana just bit her tongue and fumed, she knew she needed money to live on next year but she couldn't understand why she had to earn it her father was a surgeon for God's sake, they had plenty of money.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was a beautiful Friday and Santana had convinced Brittany to call in sick and spend the day at the zoo with her. They took a blanket and were lying on the grass having a picnic and just talking.

"San, I'm worried."

Santana rolled over from her back to her side and put her head in her hand and stared at Brittany, "Why babe?"

"You were late every day this week and now you called in sick on a Friday and that's a busy day at the gift shop. Mama L. is going to be super mad and you know what happens when she gets super mad at you."

"Oh please B, what's she going to do spank me? I'm in college now, I live on my alone, I'm a woman. You don't spank a grown woman." She scoffed confidently.

"I don't know San, you got spanked the summer after you graduated…."

"That was different. I'm all grown up now." She said a little less confidently.

"I don't think it's so different honey, you should take this job seriously. She got it for you and it's with her friend. I don't think she's going to be happy if you get fired."

Santana leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, "I'll handle my mother and this job. Don't worry about it babe, let's go see the seals."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

After the zoo, the girls had gone over to Brittany's house and done some nude sunbathing in the enclosed backyard. Santana got a bit sunburn after falling asleep after an eventful makeout session in the pool. She was relieved that Brittany's parents were out of town for a few days.

She got home late and missed dinner, having neglected to call and let Maribel know. Walking into the kitchen she felt bad about the missed dinner.

"I'm sorry I didn't call and cancel dinner Mamí, I stopped over Brittany's and feel asleep." Santana said casually.

"Was that before or after you called in sick to work today?" Maribel said in an angry clipped voice. Santana froze in place. Her mother turned and looked at her angrily, "You have been there for two months Santana and you have been late over ten times and you've called in sick three times. Leaving my friend, the woman who gave you a job because I vouched for you, in the lurch and without the proper help she needed. Being a good friend she would have just suffered through the summer with you and kept you on and overworked herself because of her friendship to me. I stopped in today and found her all alone. Needless to say, you are fired; she will be able to find someone reliable now."

Santana had a flash of anger, "Good! I didn't ask you to get me the job and I told you I didn't want it." She said in a snotty tone.

"You will watch your tone with me young lady if you know what's good for you. I am very disappointed in your attitude and behavior since you got back from New York City."

"Or what?" Santana was feeling aggravated with being scolded like a child.

"What do you mean?" Maribel said in a low and dangerous voice.

"What are you going to do if I don't watch my tone? Spank me? Please! I'm not eight years old anymore." Santana shook her long black hair and walked to the refrigerator to grab some leftovers. She was surprised by a hard swat to her short clad backside. It stung even more since she was sunburned.

She jumped and turned around red-faced with embarrassment, "That is precisely what I am going to do. You have been acting like an immature little brat since you got back here. I don't know how they do things in the Big Apple but I do know how we do thinks in Maribel Lopez' kitchen."

Santana stared at her mother in shock, "Mamí you are not serious?"

Maribel took her daughter by the arm and led her over to the table. She pulled out a chair and then reached into the cabinet behind her and grabbed the big wooden spoon. Sitting down, in one smooth motion she brought her daughter down over her knees.

The teen was squirming and trying to talk her way out of this embarrassing situation, "Mamí please, I will go and apologize tomorrow. I was acting stupid, I know and I'm sorry. We don't have to do this. Please?" She yelled as her mother brought her hard hand down in one smooth motion landing squarely in the center of her sunburned backside.

"Owwwwwwww damnit that hurts!" She yelled as her unimpressed mother continued to apply spanks in a hard steady rhythm.

"You might want to watch the swearing as well young lady. If you've forgotten what soap tastes like I can fix that as well." She punctuated each word with a very hard hand spank and Santana already felt like bawling. This was just downright humiliating.

Her mother reached up and pulled down her shorts and the bathing suit bottom revealing an already stunningly pink bottom, "Wow you weren't kidding about the sunburn. You probably should have taken that into consideration before practically daring me to tan your bottom."

Santana was squirming and kicking, so her mother hooked her leg over and raised her knee up a little for aim and tightened her grasp around her daughter's waist.

Maribel was swatting each side, each cheek top and bottom with a hard steady rhythm as Santana squeaked and squealed in pain and humiliation. She felt her Mamí stop to pick up the spoon and she started to really apologize and bed in earnest. Her bottom was roasted from the sun and now the fire had been rekindled from her mother's hard firm hand. She was beyond pride now.

"Please Mamí, please I am sorry I was such a brat. I acted awful, I just wanted to be all grown up and….. OWWWWWW!" She stopped talking when the big wooden spoon cracked down hard. In less than a minute she was really crying real tears.

"Please Mamí, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no more." She continued to wiggle across her mother's lap but Maribel was stronger than she looked. The sound of a steady rhythm of wood on skin was punctuated by little squeals and squeaks and sobs from her penitent daughter.

Maribel looked down and knew Santana was not at her limit but she didn't really want to take her there tonight. This evening was more about learning the lesson you are never too big for a spanking in the Lopez household if you act like a bratty baby. Seeing the well spanked bottom over her knee and hearing the sobs and little hiccups, she knew she had taught that lesson well.

Helping Santana up, she directed her into the corner.

"Corner time Mamí?" Santana was still sounding a little less than completely sorry so Maribel picked up the spoon and delivered two hard swats with the spoon to the back of her thighs.

Her daughter jumped a foot in the air, "I'm sorry, I'm going." She got into position in the corner and said softly, "Mamí?"

"Yes mija?"

"When will I be too old to be spanked?" She asked softly.

"When I'm too old to put you over my knee or I'm dead." She nearly laughed out loud at the way her daughter's back straightened in shock and Maribel heard her gulp.

"Now when you finish in the corner, why don't we go cuddle on the couch together and catch up on our telenovelas. Or are you too grown up to cuddle with your Mamí?" Maribel teased.

"I'll never be too old to cuddle with my Mamí." The teen sniffed sounding very young as her mother came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Good, because I have missed my Santana very much and if I had known Mother's Little Helper would bring her back I would have done it weeks ago. Now when the timer goes off, run upstairs and grab the aloe vera and meet me in the living room, ok mija?"

"Sí Mamí." She said softly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The two brunettes spent the night cuddled together on the couch with Santana on her belly with her head on her Mamí's lap falling asleep to her hair being played with like she did when she was little.

The last conscience thought Santana had was, "Growing up is overrated."

_**If you liked it please take a second and let me know.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Takes place during The Purple Piano Project when Santana is thrown out of Glee.**_

_**The timeline is my own so it won't be exactly canon. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**RATED M**_

Santana stalked out of the choir room more hurt than angry. Of all people, how did Mr. Schue not understand what Glee meant to her? How did he not understand the power Coach Sylvester held over her? She needed that cheerleading scholarship for college. The Latina could not afford to piss off the psychotic blonde, and get thrown off the squad.

All that talk of a family, and the first thing her did was dump her, like she was nothing. Everyone did, not one person stood up for her. She had a wall up that very few people were allowed to penetrate, but she had allowed the members of New Direction in. It destroyed her that apparently no one trusted her. She had allowed herself to be real with them, and see the real Santana Lopez. No one besides her parents and B had ever seen the vulnerable person behind the mask, until her fellow members of New Direction.

She was devastated to have been dismissed so easily. Not that she would ever admit it to those assholes.

She opened her locker and the first thing she saw was her favorite picture of Brittany. Quinn had taken it junior year. Her girlfriend was watching her sing, and was unaware her picture was being taken. She had that special, unencumbered, innocent smile that encompassed her whole face. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with adoration, her eyes crinkled at the edges, her mouth wide open, and her perfect teeth on display. It perfectly embodied her innocent girlfriend who loved freely, rejoiced fully, and gave of her whole self. How Santana wished she could be that free. Well, that was never going to happen.

Shutting the locker door, she nearly screamed when Brittany popped up right behind it, "Jesus, babe, you scared the shit out of me."

The tall blonde crossed her arms over her chest, and stared dispassionately at her girlfriend, "I am so disappointed in you, Santana. How could you help burn down our special piano?"

"I had no choice, and you know that," she leaned forward so her voice wouldn't carry down the empty hall.

"Yes, you did have a choice. We always have choices. You just don't want to make it," Her blue eyes showed the depth of her disappointment and sadness.

Santana stood there feeling the slow fire of fury starting in her belly. She knew by the time it hit her mouth, she could not be held responsible for what came out of it. Still, she could not stop the bitterness and pain from pouring out of her, "Yeah big choice; lose my scholarship and my chance of a college education or lose New Directions, the best part of my entire day, my passion for music, and the only real friends I have ever had. Brilliant fucking choice, thanks B!"

She stormed off down the hall without a backwards glance. The Latina was shaking with rage; she couldn't remember ever being that angry with Brittany. She needed to get out of McKinley before she ruined things with the love of her life.

"San?" Brittany called after her, "Santana! Santana Bianca!"

The Latina walked right out of McKinley High, her head held high, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The blonde sighed heavily. She shouldn't have been so hard on the girl she loved. She did understand the pressure Coach had put on her. The last thing she expected was Mr. Schue to make San leave New Directions. She'd try talking to him, but she knew her girl's pride was wounded. It would take a lot to make her come back.

"Shoot!" The dancer walked back sadly to the choir room. She would call Santana later, and try to apologize for not standing up for her or at least leaving the room with her in protest. It's just she was so disappointed that Santana helped burn down the piano. Quinn Fabray was another matter altogether. She was worried for her friend, sad, and angry all at the same time. So many things to deal with, but she needed Santana to help her figure out what to do. Senior year was not turning out to be the carefree fun she had expected.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Maribel was bustling around the kitchen singing along with the songs on the Spanish language radio, "Santana is not the only one with talent in this family," she thought to herself, as she danced around the kitchen, shaking her ass and laughing out loud.

She was startled to hear the front door bang open and slam shut. Maribel looked up at the clock on the wall. Santana was early, "I'm in the kitchen, mija," she called out.

Santana ran up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Maribel sighed as she wiped her hands off on the dish towel, neatly folded it and headed upstairs to talk to her obviously upset daughter.

She was stopped by the phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Maribel, it's Will Schuester. I need to speak to you about Santana."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Santana was lying on her bed. She was finished with crying, but she couldn't stop the crushing pain of betrayal in her chest. It was making it hard to breathe. She heard the gentle knocking on her bedroom door.

"Mija, may I speak to you?"

"I'm fine, Mamí. I just had a bad day. I'd like to be alone right now."

Santana heard the handle jiggle, and knew she was not going to get out of talking.

"Santana, open the door please. You know we don't lock doors in this house," Maribel said firmly.

The upset teen got off her bed, and clicked the lock on her bedroom door. She turned back to her bed, and lay down again.

Maribel opened the door, and stood in the doorway. Her maternal eyes swept over her prone teenager. Instinctively she knew this wasn't guilt or fear of punishment. Her baby looked devastated, bereft. It was not a familiar sight for Maribel.

The teen spoke softly, "I heard the phone ring. I assume it was Mr. Shue?"

"It was."

"Well then, you already know what I did. Can we just get the punishment over with? I don't really want to talk about it."

It was not said in anger, attitude, or with disrespect. That Maribel was used to, that she could deal with. She had never seen her mercurial, fiery daughter act broken. It was scaring her a little. She watched as Santana put an arm over her eyes. The mother walked over and sat down on the bed next to her child.

"I know what Will Shuester said happened. I'm more interested in what you have to say?" She said softly.

Santana snorted, "Since when? You get a phone call, and I get my butt beat."

Maribel Lopez closed her eyes, and counted to ten, "Sit up, Santana."

The teen ignored her, being petulant.

"Now, Santana!" Maribel said in a voice that brooked no disobedience.

Santana sat up, and scooted back against the headboard. She crossed her arms across her chest irritably, still not making eye contact with her mother. Her eyes were red, and swollen. She looked awful.

"Santana Bianca Lopez, I am trying to talk to you like a grownup, and I don't appreciate your attitude or disrespect. Now if you'd prefer to continue to act like a rude child, I would be happy to treat you as such. Do you understand me, young lady?" Maribel said sternly.

"Sorry, Mamí." The implication was clear, and she really didn't want a spanking for her attitude in addition to the one she was sure she was in for later.

Maribel waited for Santana to say more. When she didn't, her mother decided to give her daughter a little more time to pull her thoughts together. She patted Santana gently on her bare thigh, "Why don't you relax before dinner, mija? Papí has to work late tonight so he won't be here to eat with us. After we eat, we are going to talk about all this. Do you understand?"

The teen nodded sullenly.

"I expect an answer, Santana."

"Yes, Mamí. I understand."

Maribel left the room, closing the door behind her. She wanted to talk to her husband about this. Seeing Santana like this was very upsetting.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

She was sitting at the kitchen table, "I don't know what to think, Nando. I've never seen her look so defeated. It's unsettling. For the first time in her life, I don't know what to do or say to her. On top of all that, I still need to deal with our teenager setting fire to school property in the middle of the school commons."

The older Latina took a sip of her tea, as she listened to her husband. She looked up when Brittany walked in the back door. She waved her in, and directed her to sit at the table. She wanted to talk to the other cheerleader before she let the blonde go upstairs.

Brittany pointed to the refrigerator, and Maribel smiled and nodded her approval. The tall blonde got up and grabbed a bottle of water. Brittany pointed upstairs, and this time her other mother nodded no. The Cheerio pouted, but sat back down at the table. Maribel almost laughed at the blonde's antics.

After another minute, she ended the call, "I love you too, mi amor. I'll call you later."

She hung up the phone, and stared hard at the suddenly squirming blonde in front of her. It was clear she felt guilty about something. Maribel hoped she wasn't one of the group of Cheerios that had burned down the piano.

"I spoke with Mr. Shuester a while ago on the phone," she said in a quiet angry voice, "Were you one of the Cheerio's who set the piano on fire, young lady?"

"No, mama L" she said sadly, her head down as she developed a sudden keen interest in her fingernails.

Maribel watched her with amusement; the poor child couldn't lie her way out of a wet paper bag. Unlike her daughter, who was scarily efficient at lying, "Brittany Susan Pierce! I expect the truth out of you or…,"

Brittany looked up quickly, her sky blue eyes wide and innocent, "But Mama, I didn't, honest."

The experienced mother knew the blonde was hiding something, "Then why do you look so guilty?"

The dancer went back to staring at her fingernails, "Because I knew what the cheerleaders were going to do, and I didn't stop them."

"I see. Brittany, look at me sweetie," she waited until the blonde looked her in the eye, "You didn't join the others in doing something that was not only wrong, it was dangerous. I'm proud of you for making the right choice."

With those words, the tall blonde burst into tears. Maribel was completely at a loss. This day was getting stranger and stranger, "Did you and Santana get in a fight, sweetie? Is that why you are so upset?"

Brittany nodded yes, no, and then shrugged. The surrogate mother got up and walked around to pull the blonde into her arms. She loved this child as if she had given birth to her.

The blonde sniffed loudly, and wiped her nose on the back of her hand like a small child, "I was mean to her Mama L. I was just so sad that she did that, you know? When Mr. Schue told her to leave and not come back to Glee, I let her go. I didn't stand up for her. Nobody did." She trailed off sadly, "I think she's really upset with me know, since I'm her best friend and all that."

Maribel had to bite her lip; she knew her precious daughter loved this young woman in front of her. She also knew it was more than friendship. She had prayed that Santana would open up to her, but so far she had not. Clearly she was still dealing with her feelings. Maribel sometimes wondered if her anger didn't stem from leading two lives. Her daughter was a stubborn young woman, and she knew if she pushed it would just cause Santana to retreat further into the closet. She would just have to wait until Santana felt safe enough and more at ease with herself to come to her. The mother prayed it would happen before she left for college. Maribel didn't know how long she could keep her mouth shut, as she only child suffered.

She pulled back a bit from the object of her daughter's affections, "Oh niña, she'll forgive you. What she did today was wrong. Her actions hurt the Glee club, and everyone in it. I'm sure everyone was angry and upset. I know Mr. Shue was upset, although I am not happy that he kicked her out of the club. I am going to talk to him later about that," she said more to herself than to the girl in front of her.

"Mama L?"

Maribel was brought back to the present conversation, and not the angry one she was having in her head with the Spanish teacher who couldn't even speak Spanish. She shook her head, "I'm sorry, sweetie. You are a good girl, and a smart one. You don't always have to agree with everything Santana does. She knows you love her. Now go on up and see her," she hugged the blonde tightly and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"Love you, Mama L" Brittany laughed when Maribel sent her out of the room with a playful swat to her backside.

"Love you too, niña."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Brittany came back down a few minutes later, "She doesn't want to talk to me right now. She said she'd see me tomorrow at school," the girl finished in tears.

"You know how she is sweetie. She's just upset right now. Give it a little time. I give you my word, it will all be fine."

The blonde nodded sadly, and left for her own house. She couldn't be late for dinner.

Maribel finished setting the table, and called her daughter down to dinner.

Santana ate her meal in sullen silence, while Maribel attempted polite conversation. She finally gave up, and they finished their meal each deep in thought.

The teen helped her mother clean up, and loaded the dishwasher herself.

"Thanks for your help, mija. Go out and sit on the couch. We are going to have our talk now."

The teen sat on the couch, torn between anger, guilt, and hurt. Brittany's explanation had eased some of her fears. She was reassured the blonde still loved her. She had felt better that the blonde had apologized for not defending her. Still, she hadn't given B the satisfaction of accepting her apology. She had basically ordered her out of her bedroom. The hurt in the cerulean eyes had tugged at her heart. If her Mamí didn't wind up with her phone she would call Brittany later. She could never hurt Brittany on purpose, never. The blonde was her heart, and soul.

Maribel paced in front of the couch for a minute or two. She stopped, and turned to look at her child, "I wish I understood what went on in your head sometimes. You set a piano on fire, in the middle of the school common grounds? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

Santana was getting upset again, "I didn't set it on fire, Quinn did."

"Watch your tone, Santana. What do you mean?" Maribel snapped.

The teen totally ignored her admonition to watch her tone, "Yes, me and the Cheerio's poured lighter fluid on the piano, but Quinn flicked a lit cigarette at it. It was Fabray who set it on fire, not me," she snapped at her mother.

"I will not tell you again to watch your attitude with me."

Santana jumped off the couch, fully incensed, her mouth out of control, "You say you want to know what I'm thinking? I'll tell you. I was made captain of the Cheerio's today!"

Now Maribel was really confused, "Well, that's good news, isn't it?"

"Co-Captain with Becky Jackson. I deserved to be captain after Q. Not Becky, not anyone else, just me. Coach didn't trust me. The only way I even got to be co-captain was if I vowed to sabotage Glee Club," she spat out, her voice getting louder with emotion.

Maribel stood there staring at her child. She wanted her to get it all out of her system.

"I love being a cheerleader, love it. I deserve to be captain. In any other school, they would be falling all over themselves to get me on the team. Instead, I'm stuck with that psychotic fucking bitch Sylvester!" she stopped dead when she realized what she had said in her anger.

The mother sat down heavily, "You're right, baby. Still, she is an adult, and a teacher at the school. But please watch your language in regards to Coach Sylvester," she smiled at the stunned look on her daughter's face.

"Mamí?" Santana said in shock, stunned out of her tantrum, "I'm right?"

She looked at her daughter sternly, "About the fact you deserve to be head cheerleader, about the fact that at any other school you would be sought out and courted."

She sighed, "I can't do anything about Coach Sylvester. I can't do anything about your Glee coach either, mija. If they want to act like a bunch of idiots and ruin each other that's on them. My concern is you. Did she ask you to set fire to the piano?"

Santana sat back down on the couch, "No, it was my idea, mine and Q's actually," she put her head in her hands, "I just feel like I'm walking a tightrope all the time. I love Glee. I love singing and dancing. I don't want to give either up. It's not fair. I can't give up Cheerios and I can't give up Glee."

"Brittany didn't have to give up either, and she didn't burn down school property either," Maribel said succinctly.

"She's not head cheerleader either, Mamí!" How did she not understand her dilemma?

"That sounds like what you did was more about your ego, than anything else."

Santana jumped up indignantly, "Oh that is not fair!"

"All right, I want to be fair. Let's say that your Papí's boss offers him a position as chief of surgery if he does something illegal. He can still be a doctor if he doesn't, but he gets to be chief if he does. How would you feel about him if you found out he did it to get ahead? Would you be proud of him or would you be ashamed of him?"

The teen huffed, "Or for crying out loud, that isn't anything like what I have going on!"

"Really, Santana? I think it's exactly like that. Setting that piano on fire in the middle of all those kids on school property was illegal, dangerous, and muy estúpida. How do you think an expulsion would look on your record? Maybe some time in juvenile detention or jail when someone got hurt from your stupid prank? Do you ever even think of consequences, mija?" She said angrily.

"Of course I do. The stupid pianos were throwaways. It was no big deal," she instantly realized it was the wrong thing to say when a dark storm cloud broke over her mother's face.

Maribel stood up quickly, "That is not the point, Santana! The point is your decision making. What you are willing to do to get what you want. That is the problem here. You make bad choices."

"I deserve to be captain. I've spent my entire high school years watching Q be captain. Now you want me to watch Becky Jackson be the captain because the coach doesn't think I have any balls," she shouted at her mother.

Maribel walked over and gave her a hard swat to her backside, "Enough! I need you to go to your room. I am beyond disappointed in you."

Santana tries to hold back the angry tears in her eyes, and the pain in her gut. Why can't she ever keep her mouth shut? She feels another hard swat when she doesn't move quickly enough.

"Now, Santana! I want you to really think about what we've been talking about. You are not dumb, mija. It is insulting when you act like you don't understand what I'm upset about. I'll be up in an hour."

The younger Latina ran up to her room, stopping short of actually slamming the door. That would surely be the nail in her coffin. Sadly she picks up her phone, before it gets taken away. She really needs to talk to Brittany. The blonde is her touchstone, her conscience. Talking to the love of her life always calms her down, and helps her get past her own righteous indignation. She also knew if she kept talking to her Mamí the way she was she wasn't going to sit for a week.

Downstairs, Maribel was furious with her stubborn daughter. She really did understand the pressure she was under, and she was equally angry with those two supposed adult educators in her daughter's life. She and Nando had tried all Santana's life to instill values like honesty and integrity in Santana's character. In less than a year, her daughter would be living on her own and making all her own decisions. These kids all thought life was so easy as a grownup. They had no idea of the pressures, and temptations that would confront her then. Well she had a few months to make sure Santana understood. She was going to start tonight making sure her hard-headed daughter got the point.

_**To be continued… I'll have the next part up Friday night. Let me know what you think…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Just some domestic mother/daughter F/f discipline, don't like don't read.**_

_**Takes place during The Purple Piano Project when Santana is thrown out of Glee.**_

_**The timeline is my own so it won't be exactly canon. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**RATED M**_

Chapter 14 Part 2

The more Santana thought about the analogy her Mamí has presented to her, the more she understood her point. She would be so disappointed her in father if he had done something illegal just to get ahead. She hadn't thought burning down that ugly ass purple decrepit piano had been an illegal act, but she could have been arrested if anyone at McKinley gave a shit about anything. The point is she knew right from wrong.

It became even clearer after speaking with Brittany. Last year, they all quit rather than let B get shot out of the cannon. Brittany tearfully asked if she would have let her get in the cannon if it guaranteed her the captaincy.

Santana had answered immediately, "No, baby. You are more important than anything else on Earth. I would protect you from that crazy ass bitch with my life."

"Thank you, San. I feel the same about you. Shouldn't protecting our friends, our real and only friends, be important as well? Coach needs you; she can't get rid of you. You don't need to do things that make you feel bad about yourself, or that get you in trouble."

"What about being Captain?"

"Is being captain worth hurting some innocent bystander, or hurting Glee club and your friends?"

Santana thought long and hard about that, she finally answered simply, "No, it's not," she felt so defeated. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known that dealing with Sylvester is like making a deal with the devil. The Latina wanted to keep her soul, thank you very much.

The two secret lovers forgave each other, and spent a few minutes talking softly until it was nearly time for Maribel to come talk to her daughter.

Santana lay quietly on her bed thinking, until her mother's soft knock brought her out of her reverie. Maribel walked into the room, "Have you had a chance to calm down, Santana?"

"Yes, Mamí," she sat up quickly. Her mother was holding that wretched wooden spoon. She was shocked. It was not where the Latina was usually punished. Most of the time, it took place in the kitchen. Well, a few times outside the house, but she'd rather not think about those humiliating and painful times right now.

Maribel came in and pulled out her daughter's desk chair, and sat down tiredly. Being a mother was the hardest and most rewarding thing she had ever done. Times like now, well those were the difficult times. She sat the spoon down on the desk with a clatter, nearly laughing out loud at the way her daughter's eyes got big and round.

The younger Latina sat up with her feet handing over the bed. She was facing her mother trepidatiously, and hating her nervousness. It wasn't like she was a stranger to being spanked. Her mother always used corporal punishment for something she considered dangerous or major. Santana figured illegally burning down school property was probably something her Mamí considered major.

"Would you care to tell me what conclusions you've come to?" Maribel prompted.

"I thought about the question you asked me about Papí," she paused not for effect, but to prove to her mother that she was serious, "I would be very disappointed in him, just like everyone is disappointed in me," her guilt was clear in her voice.

Her mother nodded solemnly, "why do you think I'm disappointed niña?"

Santana looked at her mother; the woman was so strong and loving. Santana couldn't imagine her making these kinds of mistakes growing up. She knew better though. Her other abuela had told her stories before she had died when Santana was ten years old. She knew her Mamí had spent time over her abuela's knee growing up. She just needed to be honest with her.

"I think you're disappointed because I'm a better person than I've been acting."

Maribel was surprised but kept it from showing. She just nodded her approval, and motioned for Santana to continue.

The teen continued, "I just want things so badly sometimes, Mamí."

"I know, bebé, I do. You are strong, intelligent, passionate, talented young woman. Of course, you want things, and of course you have strong feelings. You're a Lopez, querida. You come from a long line of strong men and women."

"I knew it was wrong when I did it. I made excuses to justify why it was alright to do, but I knew it was wrong," she sniffled and put her head down, fully ashamed of her actions.

Maribel got up and sat down next to her daughter. She wrapped an arm around her shaking daughter, "You must learn to temper your impulsivity with wisdom, and that only comes with age and experience, mija," she leaned over and kissed her daughter's temple, "unfortunately, I deliver the experience."

Santana looked up quickly, noticing the twinkling mischievousness in her mother's eyes, "sometimes very painful experience," the teen grimaced at her Mamí's words.

She hugged her daughter, and went back to the chair, "So Santana, you understand why you are being punished then tonight?"

"We're doing it here, in my room. You never punish me here?"

"When you were little, I didn't want you to equate your bedroom with punishment. I wanted you to have a safe place, a comfortable and happy place. It's why I would bring you here to comfort you. I don't think we have that problem anymore, unless you'd feel more comfortable in the kitchen, mija?" Maribel said sincerely.

"No, Mamí. It's fine here."

Maribel sighed, and patted her lap, "Alright then, let's get this over with shall we?"

Santana stood up and reluctantly walked over to stand in front of her mother. Submitting was the hardest part of this for her. She could never do anything easily that chipped at her strong sense of pride. Lowering herself over her mother's lap was pretty humbling, especially at her age. She hesitated a moment too long.

"¡Dios mío," Maribel huffed, as she reached up and pulled her daughter down over her lap, "enough already."

"Ugh," the teen grunted at the unexpected action.

"What you did today was dangerous and illegal," she brought her hand down firmly on the girl's clothes covered backside. She wasted no time whatsoever getting to the punishment at hand.

Santana groaned at the stern tone, it was going to be a long night.

Maribel brought crisp hard spanks down as she lectured. The young girl felt the burning warmth begin, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. She answered when appropriate, but often wondered why anyone bothered to lecture during a spanking. The only think on her mind at the moment was the burning in her ass.

As if her Mamí could read her mind, she reached up, hooking her fingers in the teen's shorts and panties. In one well practiced maneuver, she had them securely down around the girl's knees. With an experienced eye, she judged the warm pink cheeks to be sufficiently warmed up.

"I don't want another phone call about you like the one I got today. Is that clear, young lady?" She slapped her hand down hard.

Santana squeaked at the unexpected strength behind the spank, "Ow, yes Mamí. It's clear."

"Good!" That was all she said, as she painted a rosy picture over the tone backside with a skilled hand. She worked her way all around. Two hard swats to the left side, two hard swats to the right, two on each sit spot as the heat intensified, and Santana started to wiggle around in a vain attempt to avoid the maternal hand.

A hard swat to each upper thigh, "stop wiggling around, this will be over when I say it is."

Tears filled those dark chocolate eyes. She was dreading the spoon. The young Latina knew that was next. The heat in her backside had intensified, and she was no longer able to remain silent. She started to apologize sincerely. She was always sincere at this stage of her spankings.

"Mamí please, I am so sorry. I won't ever do anything like this again. I won't I promise. Ow, please no more," she cried in earnest now. Hating that she had been reduced to crying like a child over her mother's lap. They hadn't even got to the hard part yet.

Maribel was a little taken aback by her usually stoic daughter's verbal and emotional reaction to her hand spanking. After a solid two minutes that felt like an hour to the teen, she deemed her daughter sufficiently warmed up. She stopped spanking for a moment, and observed her handiwork. The girl's backside was glowing pink. She was crying quietly, but it was obvious it was not completely because of the punishment. Maribel took it to be remorse. She wavered momentarily, but decided to stick firm to her decision, "Santana Bianca, hand me the spoon please."

The teen wavered, but a hard swat to the middle of her ass changed her mind. Her breath hitched as she reached down and picked the spoon up off the floor. She turned her head slightly, as she handed the spoon back, "I'm so sorry that I disappointed you again, Mamí."

The mother tightened her grip around her daughter's waist. Experience taught her that her daughter's athletic body and legs would twist and turn and fight this next part, "After we finish this part, Santana you are completely forgiven. I may be disappointed in your actions, but I will never be disappointed in you, mija."

Steeling herself against her own sadness, Maribel instructed her daughter to breathe, "Relax, mija, we are almost finished." She brought the spoon down hard and fast. It struck with a loud slapping noise, and Santana cried out.

"OWWWWWW, Mamí, please," she was sobbing for real now. That stung like a million bee stings. She was no longer thinking of anything. Her thoughts were centered on the small target her mother was currently fixated on.

Maribel continued her steady rhythm, as her daughter bucked and kicked. She twisted and turned to escape the awful stinging that was increasing with every swat of the spoon. She hooked her leg over the girl's legs, as she dipped her left leg lower. Santana recognized they were nearing the end of her punishment. It was the worst part, and she whimpered out loud.

"Almost done, Santana," she concentrated the rest of her energy on the sensitive sit spots, as her daughter wailed out her regret. It ended before she even realized. She was so focused on her ass. Her mother had stopped the minute she saw her daughter go limp over her lap and stop fighting. Santana was still writhing and crying. It hurt like hell.

Maribel helped her up, fixed her shorts, and held her as the girl cried bitterly. She rocked her back and forth as she used to do when she was a small child. It never failed to calm the girl, "Mija, what's going on with you tonight? This is not just guilt."

Santana grasped her mother fiercely, burying her head in her chest, "They all abandoned me Mamí, every last one of them. I was like I didn't matter to them at all, not even Mr. Schue," she sobbed as hard as her mother had ever heard before, "they all talk about us being family, and I let them in, Mamí. I let them see the real me, and they just let me walk away."

The mother's heart broke over the despair she heard in Santana's voice. It all made sense now. The teen's sadness earlier and the hopelessness she had sensed since the teen got home early, "Come on, let's sit down and talk this out."

Santana snorted snot and tears on her mother's shirt. She looked up woefully, and Maribel laughed despite her slight revulsion, "It's ok, mija. It's just a shirt. Come on."

She took her daughter by the hand, and led her to the bed. She had Santana lie on her stomach, her head in her lap. Stroking the long, jet black hair, the mother let her daughter cry until she was cried out, "Maybe, your friends were just disappointed as well. You forgave Brittany, didn't you?"

The mother smiled at the reluctant nod she received, "You may be hurt, but you know you forgave her. Aye, you as stubborn as your father."

Santana smiled despite her pain, she liked being compared to her Mamí. He was a good man. She was proud to be like him.

"I think you should apologize to your friends, for your choice in burning that piano," she felt her daughter stiffen, "that piano was a symbol to them, mija. Your friends, you, Brittany have all been treated awfully in that school. The burning of that piano was just another slap in their face. Imagine how they felt to see you do that."

Santana felt a pang of regret, but her pride was still strong, "Do I have to apologize? Is that part of my punishment?"

"No, I understand how much they hurt you today. I think it's the right thing to do though. I'll let you think about it, and decide what the right thing to do is," she patted her daughter's back.

"Mamí, will you…." the teen squirmed, "nevermind."

"What, my love?" she bent over and kissed the top of her daughter's raven hair passionately.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" Santana whispered meekly.

"Anytime, anywhere mi amor."

Maribel comforted her child until she fell asleep. Then she went downstairs, and made the call she had been dying to make.

"Hello?"

"Will, it's Maribel Lopez."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"No it most certainly is not. I'm appalled at your behavior today. Just to be fair, I'm appalled at my daughter's as well, but she is a teenager. You are not."

"I'm not sure what she said, but I assure you I was completely justified to ask her to leave."

"I believe you were justified to be angry and disappointed, just as I am. She comes home every day singing. My daughter loves that club, and everyone in it. She is being influenced by Coach Sylvester, and you know that. That woman has been pressuring my child daily since freshman year. Look at what all the pressure to be perfect has done to Quinn Fabray. What have you done to help Quinn or Santana for that matter? You allow Rachel Berry to be verbally abused as well. All your talk of a family? What kind of man are you?"

"Maribel…" he tried to interject.

"I'm not finished yet," her tone was icy cold, "Quinn is falling apart. Santana is banned, and she won't be back to your club. Quit talking about family, if you don't act the part. For half of those kids, you are the only healthy male influence they will ever have."

"I didn't permanently ban Santana."

"I know my child, and she won't be back. That's her choice. You hurt her, and humiliated her. Most people don't get a second chance to wound her again. Of course, if you paid attention to the kids you claim to care about, you would already know that about my child. I'm disappointed in you Will Shuester. I don't expect anything from Sue Sylvester, but I certainly expected better of you."

Will stood there listening to the dial tone. He sat on his couch for a long time thinking of what the upset mother had accused him of. It was going to be a long sleepless night for him.

Santana apologized to her friends, but jumped at the chance to be in Trouble Tones. It took some time for her to be able to sit comfortably, but it took longer for her sore heart to heal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Sorry it took so long…. Let me know what you thought. I have a few more ideas for this story so I'm going to leave it open for now….. thanks for reading.**_


End file.
